Hope
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: Karena experiences her first pregnancy as the family prepares for the new addition. Meanwhile, Wilbur receives a visitor that forces him to contemplate his future.
1. Wilbur: The Big News

**Welcome to the final story in the Time series! This is the only story in the series that is not a crossover, so be sure to read "Pride and Justice" (and I mean, seriously read this one), "Insanity," and "Conflicts" first. I could provide summaries, but that would spoil the three stories. If you have read "Conflicts," then you will know what this story is about. But, enjoy reading the first chapter! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**August 5, 2044**

I woke up and looked where my wife would normally be sleeping, but she wasn't there. I got up and got changed into a simple, black t-shirt and jeans. After that, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and to fix my black cowlick. I figured Karena went to the kitchen, and so I walked over there.

My assumptions were correct when I found Karena making breakfast for me, but there was something different about her. Her brown hair was curly to compliment her green eyes. But, instead of wearing one of her normal dresses, she was wearing a dress that looked big on her. Nevertheless, I walked over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"Good morning, my dear husband," Karena replied with a smirk as I took my seat.

"I'm not sure if it's just me or if I am just now noticing, but isn't that dress big on you?" I asked, and Karena started to laugh, and then she gasped.

"That reminds me!" Karena bent down and placed a gift bag on the counter. "Here you go!"

"Karr, my birthday was in May," I said, amused, with a smirk. "Isn't it a little late to be giving me gifts?"

"Alright, first of all, you're my husband and I'm going to give you gifts no matter what time of year it is," my wife explained with ice in her voice. "Secondly, just open it. There's a reason for this."

"Besides the fact that you love me?" I asked with a wink, and I started digging through the bag. I pulled out a small jar of food, which confused me.

"Karena, you gave me a small jar of food? Why?"

"Keep digging," Karena said with ice in her voice.

"Karr, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" I asked with annoyance as I took out a card. "You're never this cranky." I opened the card to read it. "Seven years ago we started the best adventure we have ever been in. Two years ago, we made a commitment to love each other and continue on that adventure. I really hope you will join me on another adventure in January."

I paused with a perplexed look.

"January? What's in January? The new year?"

"Okay, yes, but it's so much more than a new year," Karena answered, now with a smile on her face. "There's one more thing in the bag."

I digged again and this time, I felt a piece of clothing. I pulled it out of the bag and unfolded it to reveal a white onesie that said, "I have the best dad in the world."

"Did you get my little riddle yet?" Karena asked, still smiling.

"As cute as this is, who is it for?" I asked, still confused. "We don't have a baby yet."

"On the contrary," Karena started to say, and then she pulled her dress against her body, revealing her small, round stomach. My mouth dropped open, and I was speechless. "Yes, we do, Wilbur. Or we will… on January 27th."

"Are you serious?" I asked with surprise. "We're having a baby?"

"Yes!" Karena answered with excitement in her voice, and she placed her right hand on my left cheek. "Wilbur, I'm 15 weeks pregnant with our first child."

With a big smile on my face, I picked Karena up and twirled her around, and both of us were laughing with joy. I set her down when I remembered what had happened in the last few months.

"I'm so sorry, this is just a lot to take in," I said while giggling. "We're going to be parents? I'm just… so happy right now. How long have you known?"

"I've known since June," Karena answered.

"So why wait so long to tell me?" I asked. "Did anyone else know?"

"Just your mom, who knew I was pregnant in the first place," my wife answered. "It took me a while to even think about how to tell you besides just saying that I am pregnant." She paused. "Oh wait, Carl knew too. He's been a big help, helping me try to figure out how to tell you, and how to set up something for the baby."

"Carl knew?!" I asked with surprise. "No wonder he's been acting weird lately! Wait, what do you mean, set something up for the baby?"

"I've been debating on whether to have your dad set up another room for the baby or just set up a small nursery on the first floor of our room so that we don't have to walk all the way across the house."

"I like the second option," I answered. "We'll have to remove the television though."

"No problem!" Karena replied enthusiastically. "We can put it up on our floor."

"No, Karr. I mean, remove it from the room, period. It won't do any good if the baby doesn't sleep because the TV is on."

"Touché."

"Did you just steal my line?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You forget, Mr. Robinson, I'm your other half. We're each other's conscience." Karena winked, and I couldn't help but smile and hug her, while I felt her round stomach on my flat one. Hugging her was going to be interesting until the end of January.

"Wilbur, there's one more thing." I let go of her and looked into her green eyes. "We might have to get rid of the chargeball game. I know it's an important part of you—"

"I'm not worried about that," I interrupted. "It doesn't light up at night, unlike the television. Besides, I'm sure our baby will be just as good at chargeball as I am in due time."

"Man, you are confident and cocky about this," Karena said, rubbing the bottom of her stomach. "Maybe we should get started now while it's still early for me?"

"I think that's a great idea," I answered with a smile as we hugged again. Boy, do I have a story to tell the students I'm "teaching" in a few weeks.


	2. Karena: Many Firsts

**Thank you to those who read "For Good" and "Pride and Justice" yesterday! Those had the most views the last two days. Enjoy this chapter! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**August 22, 2044**

Today was my first day of my third year of teaching, and it was going to be very different than the last two years. Wilbur and I had both gotten up early to prepare ourselves for the new school year. Today was special for Wilbur because he was not going to Todayland University on his first day of senior year; instead, he was assigned to student teach a history class at the sixth grade level at Todayland Elementary School. My husband had found this out on the same day he found out he was going to be a dad to our first baby.

Speaking of which, I am a little over 17 weeks pregnant, and I do have a small baby bump, which is not visible from across the room with the dress I was wearing. Why did it take me so long to tell Wilbur that we were expecting? I had no idea I was pregnant until my mother-in-law Franny Robinson and I discovered that my visitor had not come since April, along with my other symptoms, such as lashing out at my husband unexpectedly, the nausea, and my fatigue. I wanted to surprise Wilbur, but I did not know how, so I enlisted Carl's help.

* * *

**FLASHBACK: July 4, 2044**

I was 10 weeks pregnant with my first baby, but the only people who knew were me and Franny. I went about my daily routine of sleeping in, eating toast for breakfast, and throwing it all back up. Thankfully, Wilbur has been supportive and checking up on me throughout the day. Today, I noticed another indication that I was pregnant: my stomach was swollen, which meant that Baby Robinson would make himself or herself known soon. I smiled, putting a hand on my stomach, excited to see the baby grow inside me, but I was even more excited to tell Wilbur. But the question was: How?

The person who knew Wilbur the most was Carl, so I went to my father-in-law's lab where I found him.

"Hey, Carl! I hope you're having a good 4th of July so far!"

"Hello, Karena!" Carl exclaimed with a smile on his face. "It's a gorgeous day outside! It's the perfect day for fireworks." I chuckled at Carl's enthusiasm before he continued. "How are you feeling today? Wilbur tells me you've been under the weather lately."

"And I have a good reason for that," I replied with a smile. "The only people who know what's really going on so far are Franny and me, and I'm hoping to tell Wilbur about it today. But I need your help, so now you're going to know."

"Is this about his student teaching?" Carl asked, and I belted out a laugh.

"Goodness, no! His student teaching has nothing to do with my feeling nauseous all day. In fact, it's nothing to worry about at all." I paused, remembering what was to come in January. "Well, alright, maybe a little. But right now, it's the most exciting news in the world."

"What is it, Karena?" Carl asked with a smile on his face, and my smile grew bigger.

"I found out a month ago that Wilbur and I are going to have a baby!" I saw Carl open his mouth wide with excitement.

"A baby? Oh boy! This is wonderful news! Wait, Wilbur doesn't know about this?"

"That's why I'm asking for your help. But let's keep the circle small until he knows. I don't want to just walk in the room and announce to Wilbur that we're expecting. I want to tell him in a special way."

"Would you like to know how Franny told Cornelius she was carrying?" I nodded my head, telling Carl to continue. "She gave him a gift bag. She put a jar of baby food and a onesie that announced that they were having a baby."

"A gift bag? Carl, that's a wonderful idea! Can you help me?"

"You betcha I'll help you!"

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Unfortunately for me, Wilbur had gotten called in to work that night, and every single night that I had planned to tell him the whole month. I decided to just pick a date and tell him that morning. But, we are both excited for this baby to come in January, and we announced it to the family later that night at dinner. Everyone was ecstatic for the new arrival to come in January, and Tallulah, Wilbur's cousin-once-removed, told me that she was already on board for planning a baby shower. I had told her that it was early, but my maid of honor had insisted that she start planning the baby shower since she had overcome her biggest challenge of planning the wedding parties.

I sat at my desk and rubbed my small belly that is housing my baby, wondering how I was going to schedule my maternity leave when the time comes. I shrugged my thoughts away and looked down, and I smiled.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me yet, Baby Robinson, but I promise that you are loved every day. When you arrive, you are going to be surrounded by the most amazing family you will ever ask for. You'll have me and your daddy, your grandparents and great-grandparents, and your aunts and uncles. You are already one blessed baby."

I looked up to see my students walking into the room, and I stood up to welcome them to class.

* * *

It was now 9:00, and I sat on the couch in my room, waiting for my husband to get home. Wilbur and I had talked about baby names before, but we only came up with names for a baby girl. We had yet to come up with names for a boy. We were both strongly against naming our baby Wilbur Robinson Junior because we believed every child had unique personalities. Knowing this baby, he or she is already unique, thanks to Wilbur and his family. If the baby was a boy, what would I name him?

"Thinking about the baby again?"

I looked up and saw Franny walking in the room. I smiled as she sat down next to me.

"Hi, Franny. Yes, I'm thinking about the baby."

"Have you felt the first kick yet?"

"No, not yet," I replied, looking down at my belly.

"It's nothing to worry about," Franny assured me. "Every baby grows differently. You should feel the baby kick you any day now." I smiled at the thought of feeling my baby move inside me.

"Franny, how far along were you when you felt Wilbur kick?"

"Around the same time you are now. I had just hit the 18-week mark when I felt him kick. Two weeks later, Neil and I found out we were having a boy."

"Who came up with the name?" I asked, smiling at the story of how Wilbur came to be.

"We both did," Franny answered. "Neil named him after Wilbur Wright, one of the men who invented the airplane. I gave him his middle names. I knew Wilbur was going to be a smart boy all along. His mind was… elsewhere."

"Wanting adventure," I chimed in. "What do you think of him being a history teacher?"

"I don't know about you, but I have a feeling that he won't stick with it." I drew back with shock on my face.

"Seriously? How come?"

"Wilbur has always been a dreamer," Franny explained. "I believe he wants to be more than a teacher. Who knows? Maybe having the baby will help him grow."

"Uh, yeah, Wilbur's going to be the baby's dad. Correction: Wilbur _is _the baby's dad." I paused, rubbing my small belly. "Although, you do have a point. Having this baby will change our lives. Maybe Wilbur will think more about what he really wants to do. But it doesn't mean I'm not for him being a history teacher. Heck, I already wish I had Wilbur as my history teacher. That is how amazing I think he will be in the field."

"I love having you as part of the family," Franny replied with a smile. "You have always had faith in who Wilbur is as a person. I hope he knows how blessed he is to have you."

"Our baby is already blessed to have all of us as family," I replied with a smile as Wilbur walked in the room.

"Oh, hey Mom!"

"Hi, Wilbur! How as your day?" Franny asked as she got up.

"It was different, but a good kind of different," Wilbur answered with a smile before sitting next to me and giving me a kiss. "Unfortunately, the students did not look interested in the class."

"It's the first day of school," Franny replied. "It happens!"

"Besides, once you start teaching the kids, I'm sure they will warm up to you!" I replied enthusiastically, and I felt something inside my belly. _Was it a kick? Or was it some gas bubbles?_

"Wilbur, give me your hand." I held out my hand for him to take, and I gently pulled his hand and placed it on the middle of my belly. I took my hand off of his, placed it right next his, and rubbed my belly, hoping to feel that something again. Wilbur started rubbing my belly with me, and I felt it again! I looked over to see my husband's face, and his mouth was open.

"Was that… our baby?" Wilbur asked with astonishment in his chocolate-colored eyes, and I nodded my head in excitement.

"Yes, Wilbur, that was our baby," I replied, tears coming to my eyes. "Our baby's first kick."

We kissed each other while our hands were still placed on my belly, hoping to feel another kick, but at the same time, telling our baby that we were in love, and the baby was a product of our love for each other.


	3. Wilbur: Student Teacher

**Alright, I gave Wilbur's student teaching a shot. I think I enjoyed writing about this more than I did of Karena's experiences. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena, her midwife, and Wilbur's students.**

**On another note, 119 views yesterday! I don't think I ever had this many views in one day, so thank you so much for that! **

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**September 9, 2044**

Ever since Karena revealed the news that we were going to be parents, every day has been special to me. Every day was no longer about me and Karena; now our unborn baby is a part of our lives. While our baby is not with us yet, I take ten minutes of each day to think about how I can be the best dad for him or her, or Baby Robinson, as Karena calls our baby. I used the journal that Karena gave me for our first wedding anniversary to write down my thoughts.

My mom has been very influential to Karena about becoming a new mom while my dad has given me advice on being a new dad. The one piece of advice that stuck to me was to always put Karena and the baby first. He warned me that Karena could be so stressed out with motherhood that I might have to step in and take care of the baby for the day. He even made me a baby doll and told me to take care of it in his lab every day so that I would not be surprised when the baby comes. That is easier said than done, considering my student teaching and my part-time job that comes afterwards.

Today is a big day because I would be going to the doctor with Karena to see how our baby was doing after school. My wife had told me that she would be getting an ultrasound done on the baby, so I would get to watch the baby move. But first, I had to get through my day at school.

Karena dropped me off at the grade school before she went to the high school to do her job. I walked to Miss Sanders' room to figure out what I was going to be doing.

"Ah, Wilbur. Nice to see you again!" Miss Sanders greeted me with a smile as I set my backpack down.

"And you as well, Nicole," I replied. "So what will I be learning today?"

"You will be asking the students how well they understand the lesson," Nicole explained. "If they need help, feel free to help them, but don't give them the answers. After each class, you will be giving me their feedback."

I nodded my head as the first class started to walk in and take their seats. The first class of the day was geography, and our focus was on Central America. Each week, the students' goal was to memorize the names of a certain amount of countries in the continent before studying for a test on Monday. After Miss Sanders covered each of the countries in Central America, each student was given some worksheets to work on. I looked around the room and noticed a girl who looked very confused and looked like she was about to cry. I walked up to her and squatted down to her eye level.

"Hey there! Ellie, right?" Ellie nodded her head. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know how to memorize all of these names," Ellie replied. "I'm not sure these worksheets will help."

"Well, may I give you a suggestion?" I asked, but Ellie still looked confused. "A suggestion is an idea."

"Oh! Sure."

"Let's take Nicaragua for example. Do you see a small word in that name?"

"Car?"

"Very good. Now let's take another part of the name, like 'agua.' Did you know that agua means water in Spanish?"

"Agua kind of sounds like aqua," Ellie replied, and I chuckled.

"It does, doesn't it?" I asked with a smile. "Now, what color is aqua?"

"Blue."

"Now, let's take the first part of the name. Pretend it says 'my' instead of 'ni.' What sentence does this form?"

"My car aqua… my car is aqua!" Ellie exclaimed as she wrote it down on the back of the worksheet. "Nicaragua!"

"You got it!" I exclaimed, holding my arms out towards her with a smile. "Now, let's do another one. Have you noticed how Guatemala kind of sounds like guacamole?"

"How do you spell guacamole?" Ellie asked, and I spelled it out for her. "It's almost spelled the same!"

"Uh-huh!" I exclaimed, pointing an affirming finger at her, and I continued to help her come up with creative names to help her remember the rest of the countries.

* * *

"How was school?" Karena asked as we drove to the doctor.

"Well, my focus was on helping kids understand the lesson," I explained. "I think I did a job well done today."

"Did you actually help the kids?" my wife asked, and I sensed some doubt in her voice, so I gave her a flat expression.

"Yes, Karr, I did. The first kid I helped didn't think the worksheets would help her study for a test, so I gave her some tips. Another student was a visual learner, so I told him to use his imagination."

"So, how did you get through middle school? I mean, you were very occupied with a lot of things."

"Come on, I wasn't that distracted."

"Carl told me you ditched school once a week to use the time machine," Karena flatly reminded me, and I gave her a weird look.

"Okay, now _that's _exaggeration. And besides, when I got back it was almost exactly the same time as when I left. Sure, the time machine was always first on my mind back then, but I've learned better since that fateful day."

"Since the day we met?" Karena asked with a coy smile, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Have I mentioned meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me?"

"Once or twice," Karena said as we approached the doctor's office. I took a seat while Karena signed herself in, and then she joined me. "Are you excited about seeing our baby for the first time?"

"I'm still trying to grasp that I'm going to be a dad, to be honest," I replied, rubbing my neck. "I spend 10 minutes a day trying to figure out what kind of dad I'm going to be, but I don't know yet."

"You'll know," Karena replied, putting both of her hands on my shoulders. "You have a sharp instinct, Wilbur. You'll know what kind of dad you'll be the moment our baby enters this world."

"Karena." We heard a woman call my wife's name and we approached her. She smiled when she saw me. "Oh, hello. You must be Mr. Robinson."

"Just Wilbur, please," I replied, shaking the woman's hand.

"I'm Hannah, Karena's midwife. Please, come this way." We followed the midwife into a room with a sonography machine.

"I'm surprised this stuff is still here," I said in awe.

"Do you have any siblings, Wilbur?" Hannah asked as Karena got settled on the bed.

"No, neither of us do."

"You're both an only child?" Hannah asked with surprise in her voice.

"My mom died when I was seven, so she never really had another chance to give me a sibling," Karena replied, looking sad all of a sudden. Realizing she was pregnant and even more emotional than normal, I walked up to her side and kissed her forehead.

"Come to think of it, I do remember my mom telling me that I was going to be a big brother, but she lost the baby to a miscarriage." Karena turned to look at me with shock on her face.

"Wilbur, I had no idea—"

"It's alright. I was three at the time. Besides, I have Carl."

"Well, I have one question for you both," Hannah told us. "Karena, you are 20 weeks along, which means you are at the halfway point! Along with seeing how the baby is doing in this ultrasound, we can also give you the opportunity to find out if you are having a boy or a girl."

"Oh, um—" Karena and I said at the same time. I rubbed my neck while my wife rubbed her belly.

"That's alright. I'll leave you two to think about it while I get the doctor."

Hannah left the room, and we both shared an uneasy look.

"What do you think?" I asked my wife, who was wearing a light blue dress with black leggings underneath. I had noticed that Karena had been wearing leggings the past few months, I'm guessing to provide comfort for her belly.

"Well, I do want to know if our baby is a boy or a girl," Karena answered. "That way, we can start decorating the room."

"You are aware the baby's room is also our room, right?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, Carl told me that the baby would sleep on the bottom floor by the windows."

"_Anyway,_ what do you think?"

"I prefer the element of surprise. All that matters to me is that the baby is healthy."

"I thought Wilbur Robinson doesn't like surprises?" Karena asked, giving me a smirk.

"There's a big difference between a surprise and a prank, Mrs. Smarty-pants. A surprise is unpredictable." Karena gave me a weird look. "Alright, so is a prank. But anyway, I like the idea of using my imagination and imagine having both a son and a daughter. It would give me an idea on how to parent both."

"Wait a minute, are you implying I'm having twins?"

"No, not at all! It's just—"

"Hello, Mrs. Robinson! How are we doing today?" I got interrupted by the doctor who walked in the room. "And this must be Mr. Robinson!"

"It's Wilbur," I corrected him.

"Well, you might as well call me by my first name," Karena replied.

"So, have we come to a decision regarding finding the gender?"


	4. Karena: Boy or Girl?

**What do you think the gender of Baby Robinson will be? A boy or a girl? Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and the doctor.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

"So, have we come to a decision regarding finding the gender?" the doctor asked us as my husband and I were still deciding whether to find out if we're expecting a boy or a girl.

"No," I replied.

"Yes," Wilbur replied at the same time. "Wait a minute, which question are we answering? Are we answering that we came to a decision or are we answering that we do or do not want to know the gender?"

"Yes, we have come to a decision," I answered. "No, we do not want to know the gender." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Wilbur's mouth drop open.

"Wait, seriously? I thought you wanted to know the gender."

"I do! But if you don't want to, I don't want to ruin anything for you. Besides, I like the idea of imagining what life would be like with both genders. It'll depend on what I'm in the mood for. It could be fun."

"Tallulah might want to know for the baby shower," Wilbur replied, and then I thought of an idea.

"So we won't find out the gender until the baby is born. But, why don't we have the doctor put the baby's gender result in an envelope and hand it over to Tallulah? That way, Tallulah can design the invitations and tell people what kind of gifts to bring… and to keep them wrapped until the baby is born."

"That's a good idea," my husband, wearing a red and white plaid shirt with blue jeans, replied.

"So, we have come to a decision to do a gender reveal?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, a gender reveal, but not for us," I answered. "For a family member to prepare a baby shower."

"That's a good idea. Alright, let's see how Baby Robinson is doing."

This was not the first appointment that I went to that involved an ultrasound, so I understood how the process worked. I watched as the doctor placed some blue gel towards the bottom of my baby belly and rubbed it around with a device that would detect the baby. I felt Wilbur holding my left hand, and I turned to look at him. He looked fascinated, watching the doctor work through the process, and before we knew it, a picture of our baby showed up on the monitor. I remembered when I got my first ultrasound, our baby looked like a little blob. This time, Baby Robinson looked like a baby human, though the head was just a little bigger than the rest of the body. We could clearly see the baby's arms and legs, and Baby Robinson did not hesitate to move around.

"This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life," Wilbur said in awe, and I gave him a smile.

"It looks like the baby likes the camera," the doctor said, and we both chuckled. "Are you feeling any movement, Karena?" Just as I got asked that question, Wilbur watched the baby kick while I felt it.

"Yes, I did just now," I answered with a smile, and Wilbur continued to hold my hand with a smile on his face as we continued to watch the baby move. We both loved watching our baby move so much that we did not pay any attention to the doctor.

"Do you have any questions?"

We got out of our trance and looked at the doctor with surprised looks on our faces.

"I'm sorry, we got distracted," I said while blushing.

"It's quite alright. Seeing your baby move is an incredible feeling. Would you like me to repeat the baby's progress to you both?"

"Please," Wilbur replied.

"Your baby is a healthy baby so far, weighing 10 ounces and measuring at 6 inches. Karena, everything appears normal with you. How much have you been eating lately?"

"I just got my appetite back because I've been throwing all of my food up the past few months."

"Ah. You really got the nausea." I nodded my head in reply. "Have you tried toast and crackers?"

"Yep. I threw that up, too."

"You've got a sensitive baby in there," the doctor replied.

"I've heard countless stories of how I was so sensitive when my mom carried me," Wilbur explained, and then I thought of an idea.

"Wilbur, do you remember back in high school when you came to my apartment with a bleeding stomach, and you threw up while I was treating you?"

"Yep, I remember that pretty well. I don't miss that at all."

"You needed ginger to calm your stomach down," I explained further. "Is ginger good for the baby?"

"Yes, but you would have to be careful with how much ginger you consume," the doctor explained.

"What do you know? If ginger works for me, then Baby Robinson is already like Daddy," I said, rubbing my belly after the doctor cleaned me up. Then I felt another kick coming from inside.

"I can ask my dad if he can come up with a ginger concoction for you," Wilbur suggested, and I gave him a weird look. "A food or drink with ginger in it."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." I quickly got off the bed, and I felt a little dizzy. I felt Wilbur grabbing me with both of his hands.

"I think you need to take it easy getting up from now on," my husband told me with a smile on his face, and I nodded in agreement as we walked out of the office.

* * *

My father-in-law, Cornelius Robinson, did not hesitate to create ginger drops, which were candies that only contained Robinson soda and ginger. Before dinner, I ate a ginger drop, and my nausea instantly went away. Right afterwards, I told my husband that our baby was definitely going to be like him, at least personality wise. It will be interesting to see what our baby will look like when he or she is born.

It was Friday, so our dinner tonight was meatloaf. Carl and the mini Carl's announced that dinner was ready and brought out our meals, and everyone was happy.

"How are you feeling right now, Karena?" Cornelius asked.

"So much better! Thank you for the ginger drops."

"It's my pleasure," Cornelius replied with a smile as he started cutting his meatloaf.

"I needed ginger to calm my stomach down when I had Wilbur," Franny said. "I have a feeling the baby is going to be like him."

"We were literally just talking about that on our way in!" my husband exclaimed.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Gaston, one of Wilbur's uncles, asked.

"We're going to wait until the baby is born," Wilbur answered, putting a bite of meatloaf in his mouth.

"Hey, Aunt Billie, can you please pass the gravy?" I asked.

"Coming to ya, Karena!" Billie exclaimed, controlling her toy train full of condiments over to my side.

"Meatloaf and gravy?" Cornelius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Doesn't hurt to try something new, right?" I asked, pouring white gravy over my meatloaf.

"Well, it's not too crazy yet," Franny said, warning me and Wilbur about my future cravings.

"What was your craziest craving, Franny?" I asked.

"Spaghetti with meatballs and vanilla ice cream on top."

"No wonder I like the two together!" Wilbur exclaimed, facepalming himself, and the whole family burst into laughter.

"_You _like spaghetti and ice cream?" I asked skeptically.

"It's delicious," my husband sheepishly answered.

"Just don't get me craving that," I replied with a smirk. "Otherwise, knowing what all I have gone through so far—"

"Nausea?" Wilbur interrupted me with a shrugging left arm.

"I probably will be craving a lot of weird things in the next four months."

"Have you come up with any names yet?" Laszlo, Tallulah's twin, asked.

"Only girl names," I answered.

"Actually, we could use your help with boy names," Wilbur chimed in with his fork in the air. "We're both having trouble finding some good ones."

"Oliver!" Bud, Wilbur's grandpa, yelled out.

"How about Neil?" Lucille, Bud's wife, chimed in.

"Patrick!" Fritz chimed in.

"That's a big no," Wilbur replied, pointing his fork at his great-uncle.

"What about Alexander?" Cornelius suggested. "After Alexander Graham Bell?"

"Or maybe Orville?" Carl suggested.

"Another big no, Carl," I replied.

"Wesley?" Tallulah suggested.

"Ooh, that's a good one," Wilbur replied with a smile, while everyone else kept on throwing boy names at us for the rest of dinner.

* * *

"That was one of the longest days of my life," Wilbur said as we got off the platform and walked toward the bed.

"Wait until the baby comes," I replied, carefully sitting down on the bed. "I heard labor and delivery could take a while."

"Oh please don't say that yet," my black-haired husband replied, brushing his cowlick with his fingers.

"Anyway, what do you think of all the names that got thrown at us?

"Believe it or not, I liked Wesley the best out of all of them."

"Let me see what Wesley means," I replied, taking my phone from the nightstand and looking up the name. "It means dweller near the western wood. Wesley Robinson… I kind of like that."

"What about Oliver? What does that name mean?"

"Oliver… it means olive tree."

"Seriously?" Wilbur asked with shock in his voice, and then his expression turned stern. "Never mind then."

"Did you know that your name means brilliant?" I asked with a smile, and my husband's stern expression turned into a small smile.

"Does it really?" Wilbur asked, and I nodded. "You know, I'm not a fan of naming our son Wilbur Robinson Junior, but I wouldn't mind naming him Wesley Wilbur Robinson… if our baby is a boy, that is."

"Wesley Wilbur Robinson… I love it!"

Wilbur joined me in bed, and we pulled in for a kiss.

"What about if our baby is a girl?" Wilbur asked with that smile I have always loved about him.

"I've thought of a few names, but I like Diana Evelyn."

"And what do those two names mean?" We pulled out of our kiss for me to look up the names on my phone.

"Diana means heavenly or divine, and Evelyn means… wished for a child."

"Were you wishing for a child, Karena?" Wilbur asked, pulling me in close.

"I hadn't really thought about it, but since I married you, yes, I was wishing for a child."

We smiled fondly at each other as we started kissing each other again, and we continued to do so until we fell asleep.


	5. Wilbur: The Hundred Years War

**We get another story of Wilbur's student teaching! Will he do well? Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and Wilbur's students.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**October 14, 2044**

I had gotten to the point in my student teaching where I was going to be the teacher, and I was going to be the teacher for the next two months. I was both excited and nervous at the same time, and I had expressed this to the two most important women in my life: my mom and my wife. My mom helped me by having my conduct her frog band, just like how she helped me overcome my drum major troubles back in high school. My wife, as she is a teacher at both the elementary and high school levels, gave me a whole bunch of tips on presentation, and she pretended to be one of my students.

Today, I was teaching the students about Joan of Arc and the Hundred Years' War, and I wanted to feel confident, but I had trouble deciding what to wear.

"I think I can help you out."

I turned around to see Karena standing behind me with a smile on her face. Her hair, which grew quite a bit the past month, was in curls, and she was wearing a lilac-colored dress with grey leggings underneath. The dress framed her baby bump perfectly. I smiled, put my hands on both sides of her bump, and kissed her on the lips.

"You are so beautiful," I complimented her. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Not lucky, Wilbur. Blessed." We kissed again, but this time, I decided to kneel and kiss her baby bump as well.

"I hope Mommy is keeping you warm in there," I told my unborn child, and I felt a foot in response.

"The baby heard you!" Karena exclaimed quietly, and I gave her a smile as I got up. "Here, let me help." I watched as she went to the closet and picked out an outfit for me. I was very surprised at what she picked out.

"My lightning bolt shirt?"

"You are Wilbur Robinson. This shirt tells people who you are: a confident man. I know how nervous you are about this whole thing, so maybe wearing this shirt will help you overcome that." I kissed her on the lips and gave her a big smile.

"Karena, you are going to be an amazing mother." I paused, putting my right hand on her baby belly. "In fact, you already are an amazing mother, and you are an amazing wife."

"Let's go get some breakfast, and then you can go get 'em! OH!" Karena let out a big gasp, but she caught her breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a mixture of happiness and worry in my voice.

"I'm fine, I promise," Karena answered, putting her right hand on the top of her belly. "That was a big kick!"

I chuckled as we walked out of the room.

* * *

"Picture this: It is the year 1337 and you are in Medieval Europe. There was royalty in England, and there was royalty in France. You can choose which kingdom you are in. But there were conflicts: in France, there was a lot of arguing about whether women should inherit the crown after a king dies with no male heir. Because no one could come to a decision, the king of England also ruled France."

I stopped walking around the classroom when I saw a hand go up.

"Yes, Maddie?"

"How come England ruled France? I thought they were two separate countries."

"_That _is an excellent question," I replied enthusiastically, pointing a finger at Maddie. "Remember that back in the 14th and 15th centuries, women were not seen as rulers. Women were seen as mothers and wives and that was it. The men did not believe that women held the capacity to rule a kingdom by herself, that is, until Elizabeth I proved them wrong. But that is a story for another day."

I continued to walk around the classroom and used hand motions to bring my lesson across.

"The kings of England wanted to expand their kingdom, but France? Not only did they want to stay independent of England, but there was a piece of property that they did not want England to take because it represented the French crown. This property was called Guyenne." I paused to write the name down on the board.

"Each country had their advantages in this war. The French had more money and more military resources than the English, but England had better military training. It was a back-and-forth conflict." I paused, trying to think of a way to get the students more involved.

"We are going to take a vote. Three conflicts will have happened from 1337 until 1453. Raise your hand if you believe the English will win." I paused, and I wrote the number down next to _Round 1_.

"Now, who thinks the French will win?" The remaining hands went up, and I wrote that number down.

"In the first conflict, the king of England, Edward III had taken the French crown, and his armies were victorious over the French four times: at Auberoche, Crécy, Calais, and La Roche-Derrien. But, a treacherous hailstorm happened on Easter Monday in 1360, killing most of the English army. Believing that the French somehow caused this, Edward III wanted to sign a treaty with the French, who surrendered Guyenne. Therefore, England wins the first conflict."

I went on to explain the second conflict, which the French had won due to the increase in taxes that England had caused and turned their hopes to Charles V of France. Charles had declared war and won back Guyenne. I started to explain the third conflict, which involved Henry V of England wanting to seize the French crown by marrying the princess of France, and he resumed the war in 1415.

"Now, let's talk about Joan of Arc for a moment. A young girl from France who believed she was God's messenger to save France from the English. She received permission from a man named Baudricourt to march to Chinon, where Charles VII would live as the crowned king of France. She led the French, donning white armor and riding a white horse, through many battles and was victorious. But she was captured, tried, and burned at the stake by the English."

I saw a hand go up, and I stopped to acknowledge the student.

"If Joan of Arc was so great, why was she burned at the stake?"

"That is an excellent question, John. Because Joan of Arc had won all of these battles against the English and drove them back to the other side of the Loire River, they thought Joan of Arc was a witch. They had also accused her of heresy, because she had claimed to be a messenger of God. Finally, she was accused of wearing man's clothes, which put the nail on the coffin to carry out her death sentence. Yes, Ellie?"

"Did France win the war because of Joan of Arc?"

"Joan of Arc was very influential to the French winning the Hundred Years' War, and Charles VII was very much inspired by her to help France take their lands back. Does anyone else have any questions?" I paused, looking for a hand to go up, but it was not the case here. "Alright, now I'm going to give you a worksheet for you guys to do for homework, and it is due on Monday."


	6. Karena: Light Sleepers

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**October 15, 2044**

I felt myself being woken up, and I had thought that Wilbur was waking me up. I turned over only to find my husband fast asleep… in the dark. I turned back over and got myself out of bed to check the time on my phone. Wilbur and I had gone to bed at 11:00 last night. It was currently 2:00 in the morning. I had gotten three hours of sleep. I got back into bed and tried to go back to sleep. I closed my eyes, preparing myself to be unconscious for the next 5 hours, and suddenly, I felt a foot. _Yep, I know who woke me up now._

I remained lying down in bed, and I looked down at my baby belly. I didn't want to rub my hands on it in case that was motivation for Baby Robinson to move around, so I stayed in my position. But, the baby kept kicking away inside my belly. So, I decided to try something new, hoping I wouldn't wake Wilbur up.

"Alright, Baby Robinson, I know you're excited to see me and Daddy someday, but it's bedtime. Mommy needs her sleep so that she can take care of you."

"Karena, please go to sleep." _SHOOT!_

"Can you tell your baby that, please?" I shot back in a hushed voice.

"I'm pretty sure it's your baby too, Karr," Wilbur replied in a hushed tone as he turned over. "You are the one who's pregnant, after all. I take it the baby woke you up?"

"Yep, and boy, does this baby kick at night!" I rubbed the bottom of my belly, and I felt my husband's hand on top of mine.

"That sounds like me," my husband said, and I chuckled.

"Well, thank you for not kicking me at night," I jokingly replied, and we both chuckled.

"Are you going to be able to go back to sleep?"

"_That _is an excellent question, Wilbur. I'm 25 weeks along, so hopefully, the party that Baby Robinson is hosting will not last long."

"Why? Does this party last longer as you get closer to your due date?"

"That's what I've read." I paused, rubbing my belly, which feels like a soccer ball. "I've done some reading in advance, and I've read that the baby being active at night and waking up to use the bathroom is preparation for the mother to wake up and take care of the baby's needs, whether it's changing a diaper, feeding the baby, or just rocking the baby back to sleep."

"Sounds like we're both going to be light sleepers when the baby is born," Wilbur replied, and I gave him a look of surprise.

"Why do you say that? You don't have a baby rolling around in your belly."

"No, but I've always been a light sleeper. If I hear one noise, no matter if it's loud or quiet, I wake up. Before now, you've always been the sound sleeper!"

"Well, that would explain why I woke you up," I replied, feeling a little guilty. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. This was beyond your control. You were just trying to get our baby to let you sleep. Do you need help?"

"Well, I'm willing to try anything to get back to sleep," I replied. "Can you hold me? Maybe if the baby felt your presence, maybe he will stop kicking me."

"_He?_" Wilbur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just play along for right now, alright? Just hold me."

I felt Wilbur's arms around mine as we cuddled together in the bed. As we cuddled, I continued to feel the baby kick inside me

"Gee, you weren't kidding!" Wilbur exclaimed quietly, and I realized my belly was pressed against his. "This baby is a kicker! Maybe Baby Robinson will either be a ballet dancer or a ninja! What time is it anyway?"

"It was 2:00 when I woke up," I answered, and I heard my husband grumble.

"So, this is what we have to handle when the baby gets here?"

"Yep. Hopefully, it will not be for too long."

"I already have a general idea of how to get the baby to sleep," Wilbur replied, and I looked up at him. "Sing me a lullaby and I'll be out."

"Well, thank you for telling me how to get _you _to sleep, Wilbur."

"I say that, Mrs. Smarty-pants, because if we are right in that this baby will have my personality, a good lullaby will get _her _to sleep."

"Oh ho ho, you think the baby's going to be a girl?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Hey, just play along," Wilbur replied as we continued to cuddle.

"Hey, Wilbur, I have a question. How did your mom deliver you and how far along was she?" I heard a long minute of silence before I got an answer.

"She delivered me naturally and she was a little over 38 weeks. What about you and your mom?"

"My mom had me by c-section at over 41 weeks."

"Wow! You were a late baby! Why do you ask? Does this affect how you will deliver?"

"Yes, it does, believe it or not. But that's not for another 15 weeks. Let's try to get some sleep. I think Baby Robinson is done kicking me for a while."

"Don't jinx it, Mama Bear," Wilbur replied, and I gave him another weird look.

"Mama Bear?"

"Well hey, with your green eyes and curly brown hair… oh never mind. Let's just get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, and we closed our eyes, hoping for a few more hours of good rest.

* * *

I woke up to some movement, and I turned over to see my husband absent from his bed. This time, it was daylight, so I turned over to get out of bed, and I felt a foot.

"Man, you really like to move in there," I told my baby bump, rubbing the top of it with my right hand. "You really are going to be like Daddy when you come out! Speaking of which, you're probably hungry, so let's find Daddy and get us something to eat." I felt a hard kick in response, which made me lose my breath for a second. But, I decided to look up my baby's progress on the phone. Baby Robinson supposedly weighs one and a half pounds and is 13 inches long, the reflexes are developing, fat is starting to show up, and the baby could have hair, but I cannot determine that until she or he is born.

I got out of bed and walked on the platform. As I walked toward the closet, I noticed that my lower back was uncomfortable, so I made a mental note to myself to do some yoga later. I got out another maternity dress that Tallulah had made me, and it was an emerald green. The design was just like the one I wore yesterday. As I got in the shower, I reflected on how much Tallulah had helped me since the day I met her. She and Franny had helped me change clothes after I looked like a mess, and Franny had given me a dress. Tallulah, or Tallie as I now call her, had become inspired to make me a set of dresses. She was my maid of honor in my wedding and made my wedding dress and the bridesmaids' dresses, and now, she made me a set of maternity dresses that I could wear at any point in the pregnancy. Tallulah Robinson was more than my cousin-in-law; she had become the sister I never had. The last thing I noticed in the shower was my baby bump when I washed it with soap. I had yet to carry stretch marks, which was a miracle to me, but I noticed my belly button popped out, which I had never noticed in the dresses I had worn.

I got out of the shower, put on the dress, and walked to the dining room to meet the family for breakfast.

"Karena, you are glowing!" Art exclaimed, and I blushed at the compliment.

"Tallulah did an amazing job, as always," Laszlo chimed in.

"Yes, thank you, Tallie, for the dresses," I replied with a smile.

"So, Karena, when do we get to feel the baby?" Lucille asked with a smile.

"Well, I think Baby Robinson is awake, so if you want to come up and introduce yourselves, go ahead! But one at a time, please!"

"Hold on, before you do that," Franny interrupted, standing up. "Karena, do you want to go around the table or would you rather have the family come to you?"

"Actually, I would rather come around," I answered. "That way the family can still eat."

"Well, you heard her!" Franny exclaimed. "She'll come to you!"

First, I turned my chair toward my neighbor on the right, Great-Uncle Fritz.

"Are you ready to meet your family, Baby Robinson?" I asked my bump, and then I turned to Fritz. "This is your great-great uncle Fritz and your great-great aunt Petunia. Fritz, you can go ahead and rub my belly, and maybe the baby will move in response."

"Hello there," Fritz said to my bump and touched it with his free hand, and then he spoke in his Petunia voice. "We're just dying to meet you!" Unfortunately, the baby did not move in response, but I still smiled. I got up and went to the next person, which was Art.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" my uncle-in-law asked enthusiastically. "I'm your great-uncle Art." This time, the baby kicked in response. "I remember when Franny introduced me to Wilbur. This baby is just as excited as he was." I smiled and walked to Laszlo.

"I'm your cousin-twice-removed, Laszlo, and this is my twin sister, Tallulah."

"But you can call me Aunt Tallie," Tallulah replied, and the baby kicked in response.

"Actually, I do have one question for you," I said with a smile. "You were my maid of honor at my wedding. Would you do me the honor of being Baby Robinson's godmother?"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, YES!" Tallie answered with a squeal, jumping up and down, and then she placed both of her hands on my belly. "You are going to be a spoiled baby, because I am going to make you some amazing clothes, and you are going to be the cutest baby!"

I laughed out loud, and I turned toward my husband to see him laugh. I walked over to Gaston.

"Are you ready to jump out of my meatball cannon yet?" Gaston asked with excitement.

"No shooting my child out of your cannon!" Wilbur shouted across the table with his finger pointed at Gaston, and I cracked up laughing.

"Sorry, Uncle Gaston, I have to agree with Wilbur on that one," I replied with amusement in my voice as I walked over to Great-Uncle Joe and Great-Aunt Billie.

"Tallulah's gonna make you the clothes, I'm gonna make you the toys!" Billie exclaimed as Baby Robinson kicked in response.

"I take it you heard that?" I asked my bump, and the baby kicked back. "Let's go meet your great-grandparents!" I walked on over to Grandpa Bud and Grandma Lucille.

"Hello, sweetheart, I'm your great-grandma Lucille."

"And I'm your great-grandpa Bud! Just don't take my teeth, alright?" I did not feel a kick this time.

"It's alright, maybe next time?" The next person to introduce Baby Robinson to was Carl. I watched Wilbur get up and walk towards me and Carl.

"This is my best friend who is like a brother to me, Carl," Wilbur introduced our baby to the robot, and the robot smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you, Baby Robinson," Carl replied. "You are going to feel right at home with the family."

"Before we go any farther, Carl," Wilbur interrupted and put his left hand on Carl's shoulder. "Karena and I wanted to know if you would like to be the baby's godfather. You were my shoulder to cry on after every lecture with my parents, so I was hoping you would do that for my son or daughter as well."

"Of course, I will, little buddy," Carl replied with a big smile. "Baby Robinson, I will always be in the next room when you want to talk." The baby kicked in response, and we walked over to the final two family members in the room: Franny and Cornelius.

"Baby Robinson, you've probably already met Grandma Franny," I told my baby bump. "But I would also like you to meet Grandpa Cornelius."

"Grandpa," Cornelius said, cupping his chin in his left hand. "I never thought I would be called that someday. It is very nice to meet you." The baby kicked in response, and at that point, my lower back was feeling uncomfortable.

"Alright, I need to sit down for a little bit," I said, walking back to my seat between my husband and Fritz.

"Back pains?" Franny asked.

"No, not pain. It's just uncomfortable. I need to do some stretching today."

"I can give you some stretches that will help your body get comfortable in no time," Franny suggested as I took a bite of my pancakes.

"That would be awesome," I replied, and I noticed something was missing. "Billie, do you have pickles?"

"Um, no. Why?"

"They sound good right now."

"Pickles on pancakes?" Wilbur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! Why not?" I asked, and I felt the whole family staring at me. "What?"


	7. Wilbur: Decorating the Nursery

**Merry Christmas, folks! I have two 'presents' for you. One, I will upload TWO chapters today in this story. And then... check my profile for a "Meet the Robinsons"/"Star Wars" crossover. ;) DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**November 24, 2044**

It was Thanksgiving Day at the Robinson House, and this was to be an exciting Thanksgiving. Well, it's exciting to me. Karena and I were going to finish setting up the bottom floor of our room for the baby to sleep in. We were down to the single digits in the weekly countdown as Karena hits the 31-week mark tomorrow. We were both so busy with school that we decided to dedicate Thanksgiving Day to decorate our room again; otherwise, we would have enlisted the family to help us, had we put it off any longer.

Karena, Carl, and I got to work in setting up the bottom floor while the rest of the family watched the football game. Thankfully, there was not much to move. We had moved the orange cushions that were in front of the chargeball game before we got married to the back of the room next to the windows. Now, we had to move those orange cushions back to where they were, and we moved the purple couch on the same wall as the closet, but closer to the windows. My dad had made a crib for the baby to sleep in, so we got that set up first.

"Should we set it up by the window?" I asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Karena replied, and I watched her take a seat on the couch and elevate her feet on the arm across from her.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. My back's just a little uncomfortable. The doctor says that I should elevate my feet to ease both the pain and… the uncomfortableness."

"You can always walk around the house," Carl suggested.

"I've been doing that every single day since I've been pregnant!" Karena snapped, and she put her left hand over her mouth in shock. "Sorry, it's the hormones."

"Moving on," I chimed in. "Where do you think the crib should go?"

"By the wall across from us," the mom-to-be answered, pointing to a spot that was surrounded by blue walls. The windows were nearby, but I saw Karena's logic: putting the crib in that spot would ensure the baby would easily get to sleep without any light interfering with that. Carl and I agreed, and we got the crib set up. The height was manageable, as it got up to my shoulders, but we were able to take one side of the crib down so that Karena and I can grab the baby with no problems.

"Alright, what's next?" Carl asked.

"We need to figure out where to put the changing station," Karena answered.

"Dad made a rocking chair as well, so we need to figure out where to put that," I said, putting my chin in my right hand.

"I think the changing station, we can put on the wall opposite the windows," Carl suggested.

"And the rocking chair, we can put that by the windows," I chimed in. "That way, if Karena or I need to see where we're going, there will be enough light coming in."

"Well, let's get to work!" Carl exclaimed, and we got to work setting up the changing station while Karena watched. I felt really bad, just having her sit on the couch. We were halfway done building the changing station, which would also serve as a dresser for the baby's clothes, when I told Carl I was taking a small break, and I walked over to Karena.

"Hey, Will."

"Hey, you," I replied with a smirk, and then the smirk turned into a frown. "Are you alright?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm comfortable," Karena replied, rubbing her belly, which now looked like a basketball. "Why? Are _you _okay?"

"I just feel bad for you sitting there and doing nothing," I answered, rubbing my neck.

"Wilbur, I understand, and I want to help, but I can't do too much in my condition." Karena took my hand and placed it on her belly, and I felt the baby move. "I don't want to stress Baby Robinson out, or else you won't be able to feel her move."

"Oh, so now the baby is a she?" I asked jokingly.

"Just play along, Daddy. Just play along and get back to work. I'll be fine." I leaned in to give her a kiss, and I finished helping Carl set up the changing station.

* * *

Karena and I were sitting on the couch at 4:30 after Carl and I finished setting up part of the nursery. Actually, I was sitting on the couch. Karena was still lying down on one arm of the couch with her feet elevated on my legs. I had decided to give her a foot massage before we were called over to Thanksgiving dinner.

"I'm going to miss these foot massages when the baby comes," Karena said with a smile. I gazed over at her green eyes and noticed that she was wearing a brown maternity dress to match her hair. "Why don't you give these every day? Because they are so relaxing!"

"Noted!" I exclaimed with a smile. "I didn't know that I was so good at massaging. Do my massages really help you?"

"Yes! I don't know how you do it, but I feel so refreshed afterwards." Karena paused to rub her belly, and then I saw movement.

"Karr, is it just me, or did I see your belly move?" I asked with a perplexed expression.

"You saw my belly move," my wife replied with a big smile on her face as I continued to watch her belly. From my position, it looked like our baby was doing some kickboxing inside Karena's womb, and I was in awe.

"That is incredible."

"I know, right?" Karena paused and gave me a flat expression. "Why did you stop?"

"What do you want me to do? Watch the baby move or give you a foot massage?"

"Both?" I let out a sigh and continued massaging her feet.

"I'm talented, Karena, but I can't multi-task." I watched Karena trying to figure out what to say.

"Rats, I can't come up with anything to say to prove you wrong!"

"Were you seriously trying to come up with something about me doing two things at once?" I asked with amusement in my voice.

"Yes, consarn it."

"Consarn it?" I asked, even more amused.

"Wilbur, Karena, it's dinner time," I heard Mom say over the intercom.

"Well, we gotta go. Do you need help getting up?" I asked my wife, who shook her head. I watched her sweep her feet to the ground first, and then she used her hands to stand up. I could tell that it was getting harder for her to stand up because her gravity had shifted, thanks to our growing baby.

"Sooner or later, I might need your help in getting up," Karena said with laughter. "I've been running short on breath lately. I might not have the energy to get up!"

"Well, you are one of the strongest women I know," I replied with a smile. "You got this! Now, let's go eat!"

We walked out of the room with our arms wrapped around each other, and we took what now seems like a long walk to the dining room.

"SURPRISE!"

We looked up to see the dining room decorated with blue and pink ribbons and balloons, and there was a banner over the French doors that said "Welcome, Baby Robinson!" Underneath the banner, in front of the doors, there was a table with presents. Finally, on the table was our Thanksgiving dinner.

"What is all this?" Karena asked with tears and a smile on her face.

"Every single member of the family said that they were thankful for the new baby that's coming in a couple months," Mom explained.

"So we decided to throw you a baby shower on Thanksgiving Day!" Tallulah finished with excitement on her face.

"And the good news is, the gifts that are out here right now were gender-neutral," Laszlo explained. "So you will not have a single clue as to whether you are having a boy or a girl."

"I packed Baby Robinson's first birthday present in one of your gifts," Tallulah chimed back in. _That's a neat idea!_

"And the rest are with us until you bring Baby Robinson home," Mom finished explaining.

"Guys, you are the best family ever," Karena replied, still with tears on her face.

"Let's party later," Carl suggested. "Right now, let's eat!"


	8. Karena: Cravings and Gifts

** I'm giving you guys two chapters today because this chapter and the last one happened on the same day, and I will be on vacation the next week. With that said... MERRY CHRISTMAS and Happy New Year! I'll see you guys in 2020! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

First came the Thanksgiving dinner, which usually consists of a thanksgiving prayer and then passing dishes to the people on our left. I grabbed a little extra of everything so that my little bundle of joy can enjoy his or her first Thanksgiving dinner.

"Karr, why are you grabbing so much?" Wilbur asked me with a perplexed expression.

"Wilbur Robinson, did you seriously forget that I'm 31 weeks pregnant?" I asked, and my husband facepalmed himself.

"Doy… and we have all the decorations up reminding me about the baby." Some of us laughed as we started eating.

"So, Karena, what crazy craving do you have this time?" Franny asked. I took a good look at my plate, which consisted of turkey, sweet potatoes, cranberry sauce, stuffing, and green bean casserole.

"I am missing… chocolate syrup and pickles."

"Karena Michelle, what is it with you and pickles?" Wilbur asked me, putting his left elbow on the table and his fist under his chin.

"Pickles are delicious," I answered sheepishly.

"To you or to Baby Robinson?"

"Both? Anyway, I'll be right back."

"No no no!" The entire family said that and got up at the same time.

"What? I'm pregnant, not disabled!"

"I will go get the chocolate syrup and pickles," Cornelius offered with a smile, and he got up out of his chair and out of the dining room.

"How is the baby doing?" Aunt Billie asked me as the train of condiments made its way back to her.

"Baby Robinson is doing great," I answered, rubbing the top of my belly. "It's getting a little heavy though, and it's getting harder to breathe."

"Give it a few weeks," Franny suggested. "Then you will have the ability to breathe easier."

"Franny, I'm not having the baby in a few weeks," I replied with a flat expression. _I wish I was, though._

"Oh no, no! Goodness, no! It's called lightening. You'll know it happened because the baby will drop a little bit, and after that drop, you really will feel like it is easier to breathe. Though you may have to use the bathroom a little more frequently. Oh, and when's your next appointment?"

"Tomorrow," Wilbur and I answered at the same time.

"Be sure the baby is positioned with its head down," Franny explained. "If so, then the baby will have an easier time coming into the world."

"Well, that would explain why I've been feeling so many kicks up here," I replied, rubbing my belly again, and I felt another kick. "Yes, dear, you will be getting your pickles soon. Grandpa Cornelius is getting them right now." I looked up to see my husband and my mother-in-law chuckling.

"So, did you guys do a Thanksgiving tradition without us?" Wilbur asked, and he was not suspicious.

"It was my idea," Tallie explained. "We did our thankfulness tradition while you guys were decorating the nursery, and we decided to hold the baby shower today. It's just the family though—"

"No, no, it's okay!" I exclaimed, holding my hands up. "This is perfect. Only a few select people outside of the family know about Baby Robinson, so don't worry. This is great! Thank you so much." I paused as I saw chocolate syrup and pickles land in front of me. "And thank you, Cornelius!"

"You are welcome," my father-in-law replied, and then he sat back down and ate his dinner. Filled with excitement, I poured the chocolate syrup all over my sweet potatoes, turkey, and green bean casserole, and I added pickles to my turkey and sweet potatoes. I took my first bite, and it hit the spot. I turned to my left to see my husband's perplexed face.

"What? It's delicious."

"You are something else, Karr," Wilbur replied, taking a bite of his turkey.

"Give Karena a break, Wilbur," Cornelius told him. "She's pregnant. She will have weird cravings. Your mother did when she had you."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I can't question them." My husband took another bite of his turkey, and we continued to talk about what we were thankful for.

Before we knew it, we had finished our Thanksgiving dinner, and it was time to open our presents for Baby Robinson. Each member of the family gave Wilbur and me a present, and Wilbur got to decide which present we would open first while I remained in my seat.

"It looks like this one is from Aunt Billie," my husband said as I took the presents from him. I opened them up and received a train set, a rubber ball, and a light brown stuffed teddy bear.

"The train set and the ball are for later," Billie explained. "But the stuffed teddy bear can be played with right away."

"The bear can be used for comfort as well," I replied with a smile. "Thank you so much, Billie and Joe." I took the next present from Wilbur, and it was from Franny and Cornelius. I opened it to reveal a wooden box.

"Open it," Franny told me with a smile, and I opened it. The box started playing _The Future Has Arrived. _"Your baby represents the hope that our future will flourish even more."

"It's perfect, Mom," Wilbur said, giving her and his dad a hug. "Thank you." He paused to get another present. "Oh hey, this one's from just Dad." _I wonder what else Cornelius gave us. _I opened this present and it was one of his inventions, which looked like pumps, but I was not sure what it was.

"That's for your milk," Cornelius explained. "You latch the tubes with your undergarments, and whenever you have excess milk, it will all be ready for you in these bottles, which you can use whenever you are ready for your baby to become more independent."

"This is smart," I replied, realizing that the tubes will blend right in with my clothes. "Thank you, Lewis."

"Alright, the next present is from Laszlo," Wilbur announced, and I opened the present, somehow knowing that it was going to be a painting, and it was! It looked different from the other paintings, however.

"Alright, Laszlo, what's going on here?" I asked with some amusement in my voice.

"That is called an abstract painting," Laszlo explained. "Abstract paintings mostly involve shapes. Now, it is mostly red because red is the first color that babies are able to see. I also had Tallulah make you red dresses and clothes so that the baby may know who his parents are right away."

"That's creative!" I exclaimed. "But Baby Robinson already knows who _her _parents are. _She _hears mine and Wilbur's voices every day. Isn't that right, Baby Robinson?" The baby kicked in response as I rubbed the top of my belly.

"Well, hey, it's just a suggestion," Laszlo replied as Wilbur got another present. We noticed that the family started to share perplexed looks.

"This one is from Fritz and Petunia," Wilbur said as I opened the present, which turned out to be a globe. "Why a globe, Uncle Fritz?"

"Not only does a globe serve as a social studies lesson, but it can also be a plaything for the baby when she gets older," Fritz explained.

"Thank you, Uncle Fritz," Wilbur replied. "I'm sure _he _will love to learn more about travelling the world someday." He went to grab another present, and he brought it over to me. "This one is from Grandma and Grandpa."

This present was a both light and heavy at the same time, and I opened it. I was in awe at what I had unwrapped.

"A knitted blanket!" I exclaimed, as I brought it up to my face. "It's so soft! Wilbur, feel this." I gave the blanket to my husband. "Lucille, did you do this?"

"The baby is going to be born right in the middle of winter," Lucille explained. "When you announced you were having a baby, I thought to myself, you're going to need to keep that baby warm on those cold winter nights."

"Lucille, this is perfect! Thank you so much!" Wilbur gave me the next present, which was from Art. I opened it to reveal a mobile with the eight planets on it.

"Wilbur had something similar to this when he was a baby," Art explained. "Since the baby is sleeping in the same room, this would go along with the theme of the room."

"This is awesome, Uncle Art," Wilbur replied as he got the last present from Gaston. "Thank you." We opened Gaston's gift to reveal a meatball cannon. "Uncle Gaston, not to be judgmental, but why a meatball cannon?"

"Not just a meatball cannon, Wilbur," Gaston explained. "It can also be a ball cannon. You know, put little rubber balls in the cannon and shoot them out? Just don't put any golf balls in there."

"Well, thank you, Gaston," I replied sheepishly. "Thank you everyone for the gifts!"

"Wait a minute, we're missing someone," Wilbur said. "Tallulah, where's your gift?"

"Nuh-uh-uh," Tallie answered, waving her finger. "If I give you my present now, it will spoil the surprise!"

"Oh! It must be clothes," I replied. "Well, still, thank you everyone!"


	9. Wilbur: Yellowstone

**Hi guys! I am back from my vacation in Tennessee, which I enjoyed very much. I am so very happy that you guys are enjoying this story, and with that said, I'm happy to give you another chapter, which takes place on Christmas? So, what did Wilbur and Karena do for Christmas less than 25 years from now? Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**December 25, 2044**

I woke up and turned over to see my pregnant wife still asleep, and she looked very peaceful. It made me smile because we both had trouble going to sleep last night, and not because today was Christmas Day. Karena kept waking up either because she had to use the bathroom or she kept having nightmares. It was more of the nightmares that woke me up than the bathroom trips.

* * *

**FLASHBACK – 2:00 AM**

"Wilbur! Wilbur please don't leave me!"

I stirred awake, but then I heard Karena screaming, and my eyes went wide open as I turned over to her side.

"Karena?" I started to shake my wife awake. "Karena, wake up!"

"Wilbur, help me!" Karena continued to scream, and I frantically stirred her awake.

"Karena, WAKE UP!" I yelled, and she screamed herself awake as she started to cry. She buried her head in my chest, and I held her in my arms. "Are you okay?"

"I had another nightmare. Oh, Wilbur, it was horrible!"

"Karena, I need you to calm down, alright?" I asked her, trying to calm her down. "Look at me, Karr. Take some deep breathes with me." I started a breathing technique, and she followed suit, eventually calming down. "Is this another nightmare about the baby?"

"I need to confess something to you, Wilbur," Karena said, her face still full of tears. "I'm terrified about the delivery. I'm terrified that the baby is not going to make it, or even worse, that I'm not going to make it."

"Oh, Karena." I continued to hold her tightly. "You are one of the strongest women I know, and you are an amazing mother. Both you and Baby Robinson will make it out healthy and alive."

"How can you be so sure?" my wife asked, looking up at me with those green eyes.

"Because I believe that God will guide you through the labor and delivery," I answered with a smile on my face. "And, I'll be in the room with you every step of the way. You are going to be amazing. I know you will." I felt Karena's hands wrap around my waist, and she gave me a kiss on my chest. _Well, that's a new one._

"Thank you for being the confident man I know," Karena replied.

"You're welcome. Are you ready to go back to sleep now?" I asked as she nodded, and we both let each other go so we could lie down and get to sleep.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hey, Karr, it's time to get up," I said, shaking her awake, and she moaned.

"Wilbur, what time is it?"

"It's 9:00. Merry Christmas." I gave her a kiss, and she shot up. "Uh, careful, Karena. You're almost at the due date. Take it easy."

"I haven't forgotten that I am carrying a basketball in my belly," my wife shot back, and I chuckled at her sassiness.

"Yes, a basketball that still likes to move around," I replied as I got out of bed. I walked around the bed to help Karena get up. She put all of her weight in her feet as she took my hands and got up. Karena was wearing a white nightgown over her big baby bump, and her hair was in two braids.

"Wilbur, I feel fat." I gave Karena a stern, but compassionate look at the same time.

"Oh, Karena." I walked over to where she was at the window, and I placed my arms around her and on her baby bump. "You're not fat. You are carrying a life inside you, a life that is half you and half me. And that is a beautiful thing. Being pregnant is a beautiful thing." Karena turned around, and we pulled each other in for a kiss. I heard Karena grunt, and she pulled back.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. The baby probably gave me the hardest kick I've ever felt so far." I chuckled at her response.

"So, what does that app say about our baby?"

"Let's see." Karena sat back down on the bed and took out her phone. "Baby Robinson is supposedly weighing five and a quarter pounds and is 18 inches long, the baby's head is down, like the doctor told me, and I'm supposed to be experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions?"

"Oh, Mom has told me about those," I replied. "They're practice contractions, you know, to prepare your body for the baby's exit."

"Oh good, so they're not painful?"

"No." I paused with some uncertainty. "Well, little to no pain, I mean. If you feel tightening in your belly and it stops when you move to another position, then that's a Braxton Hick contraction. My mom had a lot of those while carrying me." I paused again, remembering to give my wife a present, and I opened the desk drawer to give her the present.

"Wilbur! You didn't have to do that."

"Karena, it's Christmas. Please open it." Karena opened the present to reveal an ornament, which was a pregnant snowwoman.

"Baby Robinson's First Christmas. Wilbur, I love it! Thank you!" Karena shot out of bed to give me a tight hug. "Oh boy. I feel dizzy."

"And that is why you need to take it easy," I replied with a chuckle. "But you're welcome." We kissed again, this time with no kicking involved.

"Wilbur, did we ever take a babymoon?" Karena asked, and I gave her a perplexed look.

"A what?"

"A babymoon. You know, that little vacation two parents-to-be take before the baby comes."

"Karena, we've been so busy with school, that I haven't even thought about it."

"Well, I'm on Christmas break, and you just got your bachelor's degree," my wife explained. "Why not go away for the week?"

"Karena, are you sure?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"Wilbur, relax! I'm 35 weeks pregnant, not 40!" Karena exclaimed with laughter. "The only thing that can possibly happen is my going to the bathroom once an hour."

"Okay, well, where can we possibly go that's not too far away?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"The Rocky Mountains?"

"Are you talking about going to Colorado, or near here?" I asked.

"Either or. We could go visit South Montana and stay in a cabin in the Rockies."

"Karr, I'm not sure that's a good idea, booking a cabin at the last minute."

"Then how about a road trip?"

"Where are we going to go?" I asked skeptically as Karena took out her phone again. "California?"

"No! The Grand Canyon!" Karena exclaimed. "We'll drive through South Montana, Idaho, and Utah, see Monument Valley, and then drive into Arizona and see the Grand Canyon!"

"Karena, that is a 1,386-mile drive!" I exclaimed. "That's going to take us more than a week to do, which we do not have, especially in your condition!"

"Wilbur, I'm not—"

"I know, Karena! You're not 40 weeks pregnant!" I shouted, and then I calmed down. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to shout. How about this: We'll drive to Yellowstone National Park and spend a few days there. The distance is cut in half, so the drive would not be as bad. We could still see some amazing sights, even in your condition. So, what do you say?"

"I like idea of visiting Yellowstone," Karena said, cupping her chin in her left hand. "Alright, let's do it!"

* * *

**December 28, 2044**

It look us two days, but we made it to Yellowstone National Park and checked in to our hotel. Karena and I were in awe at the scenery as we drove around, and we had already agreed that the first thing we were going to do is go hiking since we spent two days on the road. I had brought my camera along to take pictures not just of the scenery, but also to take a few pictures of Karena with her bump. We had already booked a session with the photographer who took our pictures at our wedding, and we were going to take care of maternity pictures when we got back to Todayland.

Today, we were hiking the Lost Lake Trail. Thankfully, it was winter and the bears were in hibernation, so bear spray was not necessary for us. The last thing we needed was to get mauled by a bear; actually, the last thing we needed was for Karena to get in labor, but we were not too worried about that. Hiking was Karena's way of getting exercise for the baby, so that was what we went with. A second thing we were thankful for was that there was not a big jump in elevation, which made it easier for Karena.

"Wilbur, can you stop for a moment, please?"

I looked behind me to see Karena with her hands on her back, probably doing a back stretch, and I decided to take this opportunity to snap a picture of her.

"Wilbur! Did you just take a picture of me?" Karena asked with shock. She was wearing black leggings and black tennis shoes, and her baby bump was covered in a green dress. Unlike me, she was not wearing a backpack, for the baby was enough for her to carry. I carried a backpack with enough essentials for the two of us in case we needed to use them.

"Yes, I did. It's a good picture, I promise! Come look." Karena walked over to me to look at the picture of her on my camera.

"Wilbur, this is really good! I didn't know you had a talent in photography!"

"I've always had the talent. You are talented at drawing and coloring. I'm talented at taking pictures."

"I think we have just the photographer for newborn photos," Karena replied, giving me a smirk.

"Alright, well, I don't get paid to do this, so I'll stick with taking pictures freely. Sam can take care of the newborn photos." I paused to look at the view, and I let out a gasp. "Karena, look at that."

Our view looked like the whole world was open to us. There were a lot of hills, but there were also mountains in the distance. It had yet to snow here, so everything was green. We also saw some horses in the distance, and I did not hesitate to take out my camera again and take pictures of the view.

"This is so breathtaking!" Karena said, letting out a gasp. "If only our baby was here with us."

"Baby Robinson is here," I replied, putting the camera down and placing my right hand on her baby bump. "Maybe you can describe to the baby what you're seeing?" I pulled Karena close to my body as she started talking to our baby that was inside her.

"We are at one of the most breathtaking places in the world, Baby Robinson," Karena started to say. "There are a lot of green hills with horses galloping on them. Behind those hills are mountains, covered with snow."


	10. Karena: Overdue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and Mr. Jameson.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**February 1, 2044**

"Karena. Karena, wake up."

I woke up to my husband shaking me awake. I turned towards him, who had a smile on his face.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Wilbur asked as I tried to get up.

"I swear, I've spent all night trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in," I answered with fatigue in my voice, and it was true. I was five days past my due date, and I was still pregnant – heavily pregnant. Right after Wilbur and I got back from Yellowstone a month ago, the baby had dropped, like Franny said, so I was able to breathe easier this past month. I had felt a lot of pressure in between my legs, but I knew that the baby was not ready to be born yet. However, now that I was past the due date, I was starting to get anxious for Baby Robinson's arrival.

"Here, let me help you," Wilbur said, and he helped me out of bed with a smile on his face. "You look like you're about ready to pop!"

"Yep, I sure do," I replied, rubbing my huge baby belly that now looked like a medium-to-large-sized beach ball.

"Have you started your maternity leave yet?" my husband, who was already dressed in his lightning bolt t-shirt and blue jeans, asked.

"No, I told my boss that I would start my leave the day the baby is born," I answered. "There's no point taking leave if I am just sitting at home doing nothing with only the baby on my mind."

"You are braver than I am, that's for sure." I gave my husband a weird look as we stepped on the platform and walked over to the closet.

"I do know that if I don't get into labor by Friday, I would be induced that day."

"Why not just let the baby comes when he is ready?" Wilbur asked.

"I want to, Wilbur. Trust me. But the doctor says that it's not safe to keep Baby Robinson in here too much longer. So, for right now, it's going to school and going about my day."

"As long as you remain sitting the whole day," my husband sternly replied, holding up his index finger.

"Wilbur, I need to walk around. I know what I'm doing. Who knows? I could go into labor today!" I saw my husband pick out a light blue dress with long sleeves, and then he approached me and hugged me.

"Just promise me you'll be safe about this."

"Wilbur Robinson, I'll be fine. Worry about me when I tell you I'm in labor, alright?" We kissed each other, and then I left to go take a shower. The only thing that kept entering my mind was Baby Robinson, and I rubbed my belly numerous times with the soap.

"Baby Robinson, please tell me you're coming today," I told my bump. "I am so anxious to see your pretty face in my arms." I finished my shower and held on to the counter to get out. Getting ready for the day was not easy anymore, but like my family told me, I am a strong-willed woman who can do anything I set my mind to. I was determined to put my dress on without any help, and I was ready to go to school.

* * *

"Have a good day, everyone!" I told my high school homeroom students as the 3:10 bell rang. Ever since my due date came and went, I had been encouraging everyone to touch my baby bump, if they asked, with the hope that that would motivate Baby Robinson to arrive. I had trouble standing during class, but I took the opportunities between classes to walk around and rub the top of my belly. I was amused at how I was walking the last few weeks because the baby had dropped. Wilbur had told me that I looked like a pregnant penguin, and this was something that made me laugh.

"Hello, Mrs. Robinson!" I looked up to see Mr. Jameson walk into my classroom.

"Hi! How are you?" I asked with a smile.

"I could ask you the same thing," the principal replied. "You look like you're about to have the baby any day now."

"It's been any day now for three weeks," I replied with a chuckle. "But no later than Friday."

"Well, if I don't see you, then I wish you and Wilbur the best at parenthood."

"Thank you so much!" I replied as Mr. Jameson walked out of the classroom. I finished packing my things and walked out to my flying car. As I got in the car, I felt something different. I immediately placed my hands on the bottom of my baby belly as I concentrated on the tightening of my muscles. It was not painful, however, so for right now, I was not worried. _If it happens again, I'll time it. Franny mentioned how important that was._

I got home and parked my car in the garage, and I felt the tightening again when I got out of the car. I leaned back against the car and put my focus towards the tightening, waiting for it to pass, but I realized too late that I forgot to time it. I did remember, however, that the drive from the school to the house was 15 minutes long. Knowing that using the travel tube was no longer an option for me, I walked out of the garage and inside the house to the living room. Seeing no one in the living room, I walked straight to my room, where I felt another round of tightening at the door, and this time, I was prepared to take out my phone and time it. The tightening lasted for 25 seconds, and I kept the stopwatch going.

"Wilbur? Are you in here?" I did not hear an answer as I walked in the room. I put my backpack down on one of the orange cushions, walked out of the room and into my father-in-law's lab. I figured that Carl would be able to know where my husband went.

"Hey, Carl." The robot turned around and gave me a smile.

"Hello, Karena! How are you and Baby Robinson doing?"

"I'm hoping that Baby Robinson will make her appearance today," I answered, rubbing the bottom of my belly.

"You do look like you're—"

"About to pop, I know," I interrupted him. "Speaking of which, do you know where Wilbur went?"

"Wilbur told me he was going to try to apply to more teaching positions and then go to work," Carl explained. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm just wondering where he is. That's all. Thanks, Carl."

I walked back down the stairs and back in my room. I took a seat on the couch and stared at the nursery where our baby would sleep in, and I smiled, knowing that Baby Robinson would be sleeping in that crib any day now and not in my belly. I felt another round of tightening, which still was not painful, and I reset the stopwatch. It had been 14 minutes since the last contraction, and I tried to move positions to subside the contraction. I still felt the tightening, which meant Baby Robinson could make an appearance tonight! Or was it a false alarm?


	11. Wilbur: Distractions

**Could Baby Robinson be making an appearance? Keep on reading! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and Richard.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

I sat at the table just staring at my food, worrying more about Karena than about my own stomach.

"Wilbur, is anything wrong?" I looked up to see Dad looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Just worried about Karena. She could go into labor any minute now!"

"I know you're worried," Mom chimed in, putting her right hand on my left shoulder. "But Karena knows what she is doing. If she needs you, she'll call you. I didn't call your father until I knew for sure you were coming."

"Cheer up, Wilbur!" Grandma exclaimed. "Eat your breakfast! Worrying about Karena won't do your stomach any good."

"Do you have plans today?" Mom asked me, and I perked up as I took a bite of my eggs.

"Yes. I plan on applying to schools again today and then I'm going to work."

"I think I have a better idea," Dad chimed in. "Why don't we spend the day together instead? That way you can take your mind off of Karena."

"Dad, it's not just Karena," I replied, swallowing my eggs. "I'm worried about both her and the baby. Heck, I don't even know how I'll react to this whole thing!"

"Wilbur, calm down," Mom said, putting her other hand on my other shoulder. "Panicking won't do Karena and the baby good either. Right now, Karena is at school doing her job teaching music to kids. Just go through today as though it's a normal day."

"Come on, Wilbur," Dad said with a smile. "We'll go to the mall, or we can go mini-golfing, or we can eat out. Or we can do all three!" I chuckled at my dad's enthusiasm.

"Alright, as long as we get home early enough for me to get ready for work."

* * *

Dad and I had spent all morning at the mall, just walking around, and I got some onesies for Baby Robinson to show that I loved him or her. For a few seconds, I had chuckled at how Karena and I had a little gender war whenever we talked about the baby, and now that war was going to be over any day. I was excited to see my child wearing these onesies.

My thoughts went back to where we were now: Robinson Industries. Dad got called in to work again, but I went with him, knowing that Karena would want me to keep myself occupied and not to worry about her or the baby. While Dad worked, I went on a computer and focused myself on sending out more applications with the hopes that I will land a teaching position. There was no need for social studies teachers in Todayland, and if there was, I would have to teach all of the general subjects at a lower level.

As I sent out applications, I reflected on my time as a student teacher at Todayland Elementary School. Ever since I taught the lesson on the Hundred Years' War, I had thrived. My lessons had helped the students understand the material more, and the tips I gave them helped them pass their tests. I passed my student teaching semester with flying colors, and I graduated from Todayland University summa cum laude, or with the highest honors, which made my whole family proud. I took my teaching certification test when I got back from Yellowstone with Karena, and I have been legally certified to teach in North Montana. I had also applied to schools in South Montana as well in case my applications here had gotten turned down, and if I needed to, I would take the same test there.

For right now, I was a manager at Futureburgers, where I work for 35 hours a week. I had worked at Futureburgers since high school and had been promoted to manager when I started college. Granted, my dad already had a lot of money due to his inventions. I realized that I did not want to take that to my advantage when Karena came in my life. I had told myself almost eight years ago that I wanted to work for Karena's hand and beyond. I had promised myself that I could provide for Karena and my family when the time came for that to happen.

I glanced at my phone and the time read 3:15.

"Dad, I gotta go."

"Alright, Wilbur. I'll call Aunt Billie and have her bring the train over here."

I waved to my dad as I left the room, went down the stairs, and walked out of the lobby to the outdoors.

* * *

It was 7:30 in the evening at Futureburgers, and we were working on a dinner rush. My boss was nice enough to schedule an extra manager in case I would have to leave for the hospital. As a manager, it was my job to make sure the French fries and any kind of meats were fresh, that the orders were taken and made correctly, and to ensure that the restaurant was clean. We had workers, both human and robot, all over the store to meet those goals. Sometimes, the job was stressful, and most of the time, it was because someone had a bad day. Otherwise, we were very cheerful, and that cheerfulness is what brought customers in.

"How's the wife doing, Wilbur?" I turned to see Richard, the other manager talk to me as I took a completed bag out of the grill line.

"Three eighty-two!" I spoke into the microphone, thanked the customer, and turned back to Richard. "She's living life as normal, Rich. She's not worried one bit about the baby coming."

"She went to work?" Rich asked in awe.

"Yep. She did. She looked exhausted though. When I got home to grab my apron, she had elevated her feet on the couch."

"When do you think the baby is coming?" Rich asked, handing me another bag.

"Two eighty-three! Thank you." I paused and turned back to Rich. "Karena says no later than Friday. But she's trying to have the baby naturally."

"That's smart," Rich replied, and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Excuse me, this might be important. Thank you for finishing this rush for me." I walked out of the grill line and went into the office and answered my phone. "Wilbur here."

"_Wilbur, you need to come home right now." _My thankful expression turned into shock when I heard my wife's voice on the other line.

"Karr, is everything alright?"

"_I'm pretty sure the baby is coming," _Karena answered, and I mentally started to panic. "_I've been having contractions every 10 minutes for the last hour."_

"What?!" I yelled out in panic, and I combed my free hand through my cowlick. "Oh my gosh! I'm on my way! Hang on!"

I hung up the phone and grabbed my coat. I went to a computer to clock out, and I walked up to Rich.

"Baby's coming?"

"Yep. I gotta go."

"Good luck, Wilbur!" Rich yelled out, and I gave him a thumbs up as I rushed out the door and over to my flying car. I had really hoped the labor did not intensify by the time I had gotten back to the house.


	12. It's Time

**Thank you to those who have read the story so far! If you have read the last chapter, this is probably the biggest chapter so far. I've never gone through pregnancy before, but I have studied it quite a bit from watching my friends go through pregnancy. Enjoy a very special occasion! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and the new baby.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

"I'm pretty sure the baby is coming," I told my husband on the phone. "I've been having contractions every 10 minutes for the last hour."

"_What?! Oh my gosh! I'm on my way! Hang on!"_

I heard Wilbur hang up just as another contraction hit me and my abdominal muscles started to tighten again. It was starting to get uncomfortable, and I did reach that point where I had to grab onto something so that I would not grunt so loudly that someone else would hear me. Thankfully, it was still a short contraction, but it was starting to feel like it was longer. I waited for the ten minutes to pass, which was the same amount of time it would take my husband to come home. _Wilbur, please hurry!_

"KARENA! Where are you?" I heard Wilbur yell as he entered the house.

"Our room, and hurry!" I yelled back, and before I knew it, the door opened, and in came my husband.

"Karena! Thank heavens you're alright!" Wilbur exclaimed just as I felt another contraction, but this one was a little more painful as I let out a grunt. "Alright, Karr, I'm gonna need you to breathe. Breathe through the contraction. Just look at me and breathe."

Wilbur started to do a breathing technique as I looked up at him and followed suit, trying my best to ignore the pain that I was feeling at the top of my belly.

"That's it. You're doing great," Wilbur complimented with a smile as we continued to breathe. I smiled at his compliment as the contraction subsided.

"You are so calm," I said, and he burst out laughing. "How can you stay collective at a time like this?"

"Believe me, Karr, I'm scared too," Wilbur answered. "But one of us has to stay calm. However, it's better if both of us stays calm. If you stay calm, then you can focus more on this little one." He placed his right hand on top of my belly as I smiled at him.

"How do you know so much?" I asked.

"I had a little bit of help," my compassionate husband answered as I felt a trickle of water coming down my leg. I started to panic again.

"Oooh Wilbur, it's happening!"

"Karena, calm down. What do you—wait a minute, why is the floor wet?"

"My water just broke. The baby's definitely coming."

"WHAT?!" Now Wilbur showed panic, which clearly showed in his chocolate-colored eyes, but he took deep breaths to stay calm. "We need to take you to the hospital. Come on, let's go to my car."

"Wilbur, I'm not sure how your mother got to the hospital when she had you, but I don't think a flying car is the best mode of transportation for me."

"Alright, fair point," Wilbur said as he put his left hand on his chin. "Will taking Aunt Billie's train work?"

"Yeah, that'll work. But HURRY!" I screamed as another contraction hit me, but it was more painful than the last one. "Oh WILBUR!"

"Alright Karena, calm down. Breathe."

Wilbur and I started to breathe together as he took my hand and I continued to contract, still having pain. As soon as the contraction subsided, I heard the door open.

"Wilbur, is everything okay in here?" Carl asked with panic in his voice as he walked in.

"Karena's in labor, Carl!" Wilbur exclaimed with both panic and determination. "We need to get her to the hospital, pronto! Call Aunt Billie and tell her to get the train ready."

"Is everything okay in here?" I heard Franny ask.

"Something about labor," Carl answered as he called Aunt Billie.

"Oh my gosh, it started?" Franny asked me. "How long has it been going on?"

"Since I got home from school," I answered, breathing in between contractions. "What time is it now?"

"Eight-thirty," Wilbur answered, glancing at his phone. "So you've been in labor for about five hours?"

"I guess so," I answered as I started to feel tightness again. "Oh no, another one's coming, AAH!"

I groaned again as Wilbur and Franny told me to stay calm and breathe. Wilbur was holding my right hand while Franny was holding my left. The pain was starting to become unbearable as Carl announced that the train was ready to take me to the hospital.

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

Karena and I were now in the labor and delivery room at the hospital, and it was now 11:00. According to the doctor, her amniotic sac had, indeed, ruptured, she was all effaced, and she was dilated at six centimeters. When we had gotten to the hospital a couple of hours ago, Karena decided to not have her hair down, so she had put her hair in two braids in between contractions. Most of our time in the hospital was spent with me sitting on a chair and my heavily pregnant wife on a meditation ball. Karena had groaned through every single contraction, and sometimes she would yell my name out. We had to work as a team to get through each contraction, and I had to help Karena walk around the room, which is what we were doing now.

"You're doing great, Karr," I encouraged her as I held her around the waist.

"Does labor have to be this painful?" Karena asked, and I could tell she was angry.

"Okay, Karr, you need to take a deep breath and relax. Being angry is not going to help."

"Shut up, Wilbur."

"Whoa, alright, that's almost crossing the line there," I replied sternly. "Are you feeling another contraction coming?"

"Yes!" Karena answered, and then she yelled out in pain. "WILBUR!"

"Hey, I'm right here. It's alright. Just breathe." I kneeled as my wife went to the floor on her hands and knees.

"I'm sorry for saying 'shut up' to you."

"Karena, just focus on Baby Robinson, alright?" Karena continued to breathe and grunt until the contraction subsided. I looked up at the monitor and noticed that the contraction lasted for 45 seconds this time after 7 minutes.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Robinson?" We heard the doctor ask as I helped Karena off the floor.

"That was comfortable," my wife answered sheepishly as she started walking around again.

"The other Mrs. Robinson would like to check up on you both," the doctor said. "She has your hospital bag."

"Oh, send her in, please," Karena replied, and the doctor left to get my mom.

"Being on all fours was comfortable?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it was," my wife answered, and then she smiled at me. "How are you feeling so far?"

"A part of me is wishing that I was having the baby so you wouldn't have to carry the pain," I explained, rubbing my neck. "Another part is wishing that I could take the pain away."

"Wilbur, do you know what I love about being a woman?" Karena asked, and I shook my head. "The ability to do this." She paused to rub her belly. "My body can carry a child and bring this child into the world for us to love." Then, she put both of her hands on my cheeks, and I placed my hands in hers. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Karena," I replied with a smile, and she winced in pain as she squeezed my hands. I screamed at the same time she did as I saw her sink back down to the floor on her knees.

"That must be a strong contraction you're going through, Karena," I heard my mom say.

"Everyone _be quiet!_" Karena shouted and then grunted as the contraction subsided. "Sorry, Franny."

"It's alright. I went through labor and delivery, too." Mom paused, putting a vase of flowers on my side. "I thought these would cheer you up."

"Aww Franny! Thank you!" Karena exclaimed with a smile as I helped her lie back down on the bed.

"How far along are you?"

"Seven centimeters dilated, ma'am," the doctor answered. _Just three more to go…_

* * *

I was holding Karena's hand as another hard contraction had just passed, and she was breathing heavily. Karena was almost ready to deliver, because according to the doctor, she was eight centimeters dilated. It was now 2:00 AM on February 2nd.

"Hey honey, you're almost there. Baby's gonna be here any minute now." Karena smiled at me while still holding my hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I want this baby out," Karena answered with some sass.

"Alright, be serious."

"I am serious, Wilbur. I feel pretty pushy."

"Well don't push just yet," I said, kissing her on her sweaty forehead. "You're doing great. And you are very brave for not taking the epidural."

"I heard that the epidural would only slow the labor down," my wife explained, now in bed at a 45-degree angle with her legs now prepped up for delivery.

"You kind of look like you're exercising," I said, and Karena chuckled.

"Well, technically, my abs are doing crunches trying to push the baby out, and soon I'll be joining them." We both cracked up laughing. "Thank you for being here with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I replied with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Karena said as she yelled out and screamed again. She squeezed my left hand so tightly that I screamed myself. Thankfully, it was just me in the room with my wife.

* * *

KARENA'S POV

It was now 4:30 in the morning, and boy, was I ready for the baby to come. I had now been in labor for over 13 hours. I had wanted to push so badly, but both Wilbur and the midwife told me no. Right now, I was feeling like something was tearing me apart, both with pain and without pain.

Wilbur has done an amazing job so far trying to keep me calm throughout the entire labor process. The only time he panicked was when my water had broken back at the house. I knew for a fact that Wilbur Robinson was going to be an amazing father to this baby that will soon be in our arms.

I felt another contraction hit me, and I really felt the urge to push as I screamed.

"Oh Wilbur, I can't hold it in much longer!"

"How much are you dilated?" my husband asked with worry in his eyes.

"Alright Mrs. Robinson, if you feel the urge to push, you can push," I heard the doctor say, and I started to bear down, still squeezing Wilbur's hand. _Finally!_

"Come on, Karr, you can do it," Wilbur said as I stopped pushing, took a deep breath, and pushed again. To my surprise, this part of the process was less painful than it had been since 8:30 last night. My contraction ended after a few pushes, and I felt so much pressure near the baby's exit.

"You're doing great, Karr," Wilbur said, and I smiled, taking some laboring breaths. He gave me a kiss on the forehead before my next contraction came a few minutes later, and I prepared myself to push again. At first, it wasn't painful, but then I screamed.

"WILBUR! IT HURTS!"

"Alright Karena, calm down," Wilbur replied as I continued to push, though now it was starting to feel like I was burning.

"How the heck am I supposed to stay calm?" I asked angrily as I groaned and pushed, and I squeezed my husband's hand so hard even he screamed. The contraction was over, and I looked over at Wilbur, who let out a few tears.

"Sorry," I said with some guilt in my voice.

"Alright Karr, don't worry about me at the moment," Wilbur replied, biting his lip and letting some more tears fall on his face.

"Mrs. Robinson, I'm going to need you to stop pushing for a few minutes. The baby is crowning."

"You're almost there," Wilbur assured me, and I gave him a weary laugh, knowing that even though the delivery process was almost over, I was very exhausted and very much in pain.

"I'm not sure I can do this anymore," I cried to Wilbur, who sternly looked at me in the eye.

"Yes. You. Can. The baby's almost here. Just a few more pushes and it will all be over. You can do it, Karena Robinson. I have faith in you."

I smiled as I felt another contraction hit me. I yelled, took some laboring breaths, and I started to push again in agony. I grunted through my teeth as I bore down.

"You're almost there, Mrs. Robinson. Just one more push!"

"Alright, Karr. Push, and push hard!" I heard Wilbur say as I took a deep breath and pushed with all the strength I had left in me. I let out one last yell when I heard another cry join me.

"Alright, Mr. Robinson, would you like to do the honors?"

I felt myself collapse back on the bed as Wilbur left my side to do something, I'm guessing to cut the umbilical cord, and I heard our baby take its first breaths by crying.

"Oh my lord," I heard Wilbur say as he walked back over to my side… with the baby in his arms! We both cried and laughed at the same time while Wilbur took a good look at our baby.

"Karena, we have a baby girl," Wilbur said with a teary smile as he handed her over to me.

"Oh my gosh, you are so beautiful," I tearfully said to my newborn daughter, immediately forgetting the pain that I had gone through to bring her into the world. I could not take my eyes off of her: she came into the world with black locks of hair on her head, and I managed to catch her eye color before she continued crying. She had her father's chocolate-colored eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Wilbur, I can't believe she's here," I said as I turned to look up at my husband, who got in bed with me and wrapped his left arm around me, and we kissed each other on the lips, before we both kissed our daughter on her tiny head. "She looks like you."

"She looks like you, too," Wilbur complimented. "She's got your nose." He paused as he kissed me and our daughter on the cheek. "Happy birthday, you two."

"What, today's my birthday?" I asked in shock.

"Today is February 2nd," Wilbur answered with a big smile. "Your birthday. And now it's also our daughter's birthday."

"Oh Wilbur—" I got interrupted by his lips touching mine.

"Have we agreed on a name for her?" Wilbur asked, and we both turned back to our baby girl.

"Yes, I think we can agree on the perfect name for her," I answered as I kissed our daughter on her head. "Welcome to the family, Diana Evelyn Robinson."


	13. Wilbur: Meet Diana Robinson

**IT'S A GIRL! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and Diana.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

It has been five hours since Diana was born, and she was everything I imagined. She carried my black hair and my brown eyes and, considering how much moving she did inside her mother's womb, she could very well have my spunk. But she was not without parts of her mother, for she had her mother's nose, and maybe her smile, but we'll find out soon.

Karena was asleep after a very long labor and delivery, for Diana was born at 5:05 this morning. I had fallen asleep myself, but only while Karena had fed Diana and bonded with her. It was now 10:00, and it was my turn to bond with her. Karena had fallen asleep at 8:00, and at that time, Diana was given a bath, which she did not like. But, after her bath and some tests to ensure that she was healthy, the doctor handed her over to me, and she fell right asleep in my arms. My parents had been with us the entire time, waiting outside the room, and the last time I saw them was when I had told them of Diana's arrival at 5:30. I figured it was time to bring Diana out to introduce her to them as well as my grandparents, who showed up shortly after the news of her birth spread back to the house.

I walked out of the room with Diana in my arms, and I could not help but give everyone a big smile. I saw their reactions as well. Both my mom and grandma put their hands on their faces with their mouths open in awe. My dad and grandpa gave me big smiles in return.

"Hey, guys. I would like you to meet Diana Evelyn Robinson."

"Oh, Wilbur!" Mom exclaimed as she hugged me and Diana, and then I handed my daughter over to her. "Hi Diana, I'm your grandma! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" She paused to look at me with a big smile on her face. "Wilbur, she is beautiful!"

"She truly is," Dad chimed in, still carrying that smile on his face. "You and Karena did an amazing job."

"How is Karena doing?" Grandma Lucille asked.

"She's very tired and currently asleep, but otherwise, she's doing great," I answered. "She was amazing in there."

"How much does the baby weigh?" Grandpa Bud asked.

"Diana weighs exactly eight pounds and she is 20 inches tall," I proudly answered while I watched my mom hand the baby over to my dad.

"Diana, is it? That's a pretty name Mommy and Daddy picked out for you." I couldn't help but smile bigger as I heard Dad talk to his granddaughter. Mom came over and gave me a big hug, which I returned. "You look just like your daddy."

"She has her mom in her, you know," I said as I saw my daughter open her eyes, and then she started crying. My dad did not hesitate to hand Diana back over to me, and I started to rock her in my arms.

"Hey Diana, Daddy's right here," I told her with a smile, and even though she was still crying, she started to calm down. "Would you like to see Mommy? Let's go see her. I bet she would love to see you."

I walked back in the maternity ward to where Karena was, and I could tell that my parents and grandparents followed me. When I got to her bed, Karena was wide awake and drinking water.

"Wilbur, hey," my wife said, and she looked all cleaned up. She spotted me holding our daughter, and her smile got bigger. "Hi Diana! I'm so happy to see you! Come here!"

I laughed at Karena's enthusiasm as I handed Diana over to her, and she continued to hold that smile as Diana looked up at her.

"She has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen," Karena said, looking up at me. I sat down on the bed next to her and put an arm around her, looking down at this beautiful human being we created. We heard a camera click, and we looked up to see my dad taking pictures of us.

"Hi guys!" Karena exclaimed with an excited look on her face.

"How are you feeling, Karena?" Mom asked, putting a surgical mask on, and the others did the same.

"Much better, thank you. Did you guys get a chance to meet Diana?"

"Yes, Wilbur brought her out to meet us," Grandma answered. "You know, Wilbur, your daughter reminds me so much of you when you were born."

"Does she?" I asked with surprise in my voice. My attention was brought back to my daughter when she let out a yawn. "She's had a busy day. Would you like another nap?"

Diana started crying again.

"I'll take that as a no," I said, and Karena laughed. "I think she wants to spend more time with us."

"That or she's hungry," Karena replied, putting her index finger on Diana's cheek, and the latter turned towards the finger. Confirming what Karena had said, she prepared herself to nurse our daughter. I walked my parents and grandparents out of the room.

"Well, we're going to go back to the house," Grandma announced, giving me a hug. "We are so excited for Diana to come home."

"Me too," I replied with a big smile.

"Do you know when you are going to be discharged?" Dad asked.

"Sometime tonight," I answered. "I'll call Aunt Billie and let her know." I hugged the others before they left for the house, and I walked back in the maternity ward where I saw Karena gently burping our daughter.

"Did your parents leave?" Karena asked, as I sat back on the bed with her.

"Yeah, they left. I told them I would let Aunt Billie know when we are getting discharged."

"Well, I got good news for you: we might be discharged sooner than you think."

"Really?" I asked with astonishment.

"Diana did so well with her tests and had successful feedings as well as a successful first bowel movement that they might discharge us earlier than planned."

"I'm proud of you, Diana," I told our daughter with a smile, who turned her head towards me. "And how are you doing?"

"I might need a nap when we get home because I'm still pretty tired," Karena answered, letting out a yawn. "How long were we up for yesterday?"

"Let's see, I woke you up and you got ready for school, and that was at 7:00."

"I was awake for 24 hours?!" Karena yelled out, and Diana started crying again. I saw Karena wince with guilt, and she looked down at our daughter. "I'm sorry, Diana. I didn't mean to startle you. Here, let's cuddle together. And Daddy's right here, so he can cuddle with us."

I smiled as I held my little family in my arms, and as soon as Diana calmed down to our voices, the three of us fell asleep.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Diana," I said with a big smile on my face, handing Karena our daughter's first present.

"Ooh, you got a present from Auntie Tallie!" Karena exclaimed in a higher voice, holding Diana in her left arm while holding the present in her right arm. "Let's open it and see what it is!" I helped my wife open the present to reveal our daughter's first outfit: a purple onesie with the words "Daddy's Little Girl" in green letters.

"It looks like you got a present, too, Karr," I said, taking out another gift.

"I do?"

"It is your birthday, too." I handed the present to Karena, and I helped her open this gift.

"Oh, Wilbur, I didn't need a present when I just got the best birthday present in the world," Karena replied with a big smile on her face, and then she kissed our daughter on her head.

"It looks like you need this one," I replied, revealing a sea-green dress with long sleeves and purple bubbles on the bottom of the sleeves and the dress.

"You gotta love Tallie, coming through for us," Karena said with a smile. "Would you mind holding Diana while I get changed?"

"Mind? I'd love to hold her." Karena gave me a big smile as she handed Diana over to me, carefully got out of bed, still walking like a penguin, and went to the bathroom to change. I decided to put Diana in her first outfit, and, thanks to all of that practice I did in my dad's lab, I had no problem putting the onesie on her. However, just when I thought I did a job well done, I smelled something weird, and sniffed her diaper. _Of course, this happens right when I put clothes on her._

I took the onesie off and cleaned Diana up.

"Dirty diaper?" I heard Karena ask as she got out of the bathroom. "That was the most painful bathroom experience I have ever gone through in my life."

"Wait, really?" I asked, looking up after I put a clean diaper on our daughter and putting the onesie back on her.

"Well, I did just give birth to an eight pound baby," Karena replied, and I chuckled. "Did you have practice with diaper changing?"

"Yes, I did. My dad told me to practice while you were carrying."

"It looks like the practice paid off." I looked up to see my wife smiling. "You really were dedicated to becoming a dad."

"Well, I didn't want to come off as a dad who doesn't know what to do," I explained.

"Wait until Diana wakes us up at night."

"Karena, trust me, I've got it under control," I replied with a smile.

"Wilbur Robinson never fails," we both said at the same time, and we chuckled. Then we stared at our daughter in her going-home outfit, and the doctor gave her a white hat to cover her head.

"Our daughter is so adorable," Karena said, hugging me in the waist, and I hugged her back.

"She's just as beautiful as her mom," I replied, and we pulled in for a long kiss.

"Thank you, Wilbur, for everything: for being here with me, for helping me bring our little girl into the world, and just being you."

"Were you scared?" I asked, staring into her green eyes.

"A little bit," Karena answered. "What about you?"

"Despite what you saw, I have never been more scared in my life."

We both chuckled as Karena picked up our daughter and I picked up her hospital bag. We walked outside the maternity ward to see my great-aunt Billie waiting outside the room.

"Aunt Billie!" Karena exclaimed.

"Hey there!" I exclaimed afterwards, and Aunt Billie gave me a hug.

"It's so good to see you both!" Aunt Billie exclaimed, and then looked at bundle of joy in Karena's arms. "Is that the new baby?"

"Yes, it is," Karena answered in a singsong voice.

"Aunt Billie, meet our daughter Diana," I introduced my daughter to her as Karena handed her over.

"Oh my goodness, you are so gorgeous, Diana!" Aunt Billie exclaimed with a big smile on her face. "Do you mind if I carry her to the train?"

"Well, if she starts crying, then you'll have to hand her back over," Karena said with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I will."

It took about five minutes to leave the hospital and another 15 minutes to get back home, and Diana was back in her mother's arms for the train ride. We were both worried about how our daughter was going to react to the whole family greeting us: whether she would start crying or if she would stay calm. Thankfully, when we got to the living room, the only people we saw were my parents, grandparents, Carl, and Tallulah.

"Hey, guys!" Tallulah exclaimed as we got off the train, and we displayed big smiles on our faces. My cousin-once-removed gasped when she saw Diana. "Oh my gosh, is this her?"

"Yes, it is!" Karena exclaimed, handing the baby over to her godmother.

"So you're my goddaughter," Tallulah said in awe, stroking her cheek. "I am so excited to put you in all the dresses I will be making for you, and you are going to look so pretty in them. I see you're already wearing the onesie I made for you!"

"Can I hold her next?" Carl asked.

"Well, of course!" I exclaimed, holding Karena around her waist as she leaned into my chest. Tallulah handed Diana over to Carl who looked at her and smiled.

"Hello there, Diana. I'm Carl, and I'm your godfather." He paused, and I could have sworn I saw my daughter give him a small smile. I couldn't help but smile bigger. "My, you look very much like your father. I promise to keep you out of trouble just as much as I helped your father stay out of trouble."

I rolled my eyes as Karena giggled.

"So, who hasn't Diana met yet?" Karena asked, and I gave this some thought.

"Laszlo and Uncles Joe, Fritz, Art, and Gaston."

"What do you say? Shall we introduce her to them?"

"Let's go, Mama Bear," I answered with a smirk, and we gave each other a kiss before Carl gave Diana to me. We followed the family into the dining room where the other men of the family were located.

"Hello, everybody!" I yelled out excitedly as everyone took a seat. "I would like to introduce you to the newest member of the family. Everyone, meet Diana Robinson!"


	14. Amy Young

**Alright, so there is another movie/game involved, but it is _not_ a crossover, just like it was in the high school series. Enjoy this chapter! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Criminal Case," I only own Karena and Diana.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**March 10, 2045**

I fell more in love with my daughter every day. My daughter Diana was born a little over five weeks ago and she is already growing. She had already outgrown her newborn clothes and her hair grew a tiny bit. She has even started to smile, and she absolutely loves her tummy time. She especially loves it when her daddy joins her, saying 'ah' every single time. The best part about our baby girl is that she is half me and half Wilbur, but all Diana. As her mother, I look forward everyday to learn her personality. Will she be just as confident and adventurous as Wilbur? Or will she be collective and conscientious like me?

I have been on maternity leave since the day Diana was born, and I have two months left. I was tempted to tell my boss that I would be back to teaching next school year, but my husband knocked some sense into me in that my students need me, even more so for the spring concert that would occur in May. The big question was: who would watch Diana while I was at school?

I heard a door open and in came Wilbur, who looked depressed, but perked up when he saw me and Diana.

"You two are the best sight I have seen all day," Wilbur said as he gave me a kiss, and then got down on his tummy. "Hello, Diana. Have you been a good girl today?"

"Ah!" Diana exclaimed with a smile as Wilbur gave her a kiss.

"Any luck with the job search?" I asked, and Wilbur's depressed look came back.

"No. I'm starting to think I may have to be a stay-at-home dad."

"Since when does Wilbur Robinson quit?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we've decided that we were going to stay in Todayland," Wilbur explained. "I mean, how can I break a promise like that?"

"Wilbur, we made that promise when we got married almost three years ago," I replied when we heard a knock at the door. Wilbur and I both displayed perplexed looks before he got up to answer the door and I stood up to pick Diana up off the floor.

"Oh, hey Dad," my husband said as Cornelius entered the room.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything," Cornelius said, glancing at his granddaughter in my arms.

"Not at all," I replied. "Diana just woke up not too long ago. What's going on?"

"Wilbur, you're not going to believe this, but Lefty just let in someone very important."

"Who?" I asked as Diana closed and opened her brown eyes.

"George Washington, Karena," Wilbur sarcastically answered before his dad could answer.

"Her name is Amy Young, and she wants to interview you, Wilbur," Cornelius explained. "She's sitting in the music room with your mom."

"Maybe it's for one of the jobs you applied for," I spoke up, trying to give my husband hope.

"Uh, okay," Wilbur replied with uncertainty.

"Hey, go for it," I encouraged him, standing up with Diana in my right arm and walking towards him. I placed my left hand on his right cheek and gave him a kiss. "It might be what you're looking for."

I saw a small smile form on Wilbur's mouth as he returned the kiss on my cheek. He walked out of the room with his dad while I prepared myself to nurse Diana.

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

"Can you give me some intel on who Amy is?" I asked as my dad and I walked down the hallway into the living room.

"She would not say much except that she wants to see you," Dad answered. "But she seems nice. Here we are." We gave each other a hug when we approached the music room. "Good luck."

I opened the music room doors to find my mom sitting at the table with a woman who looked like my mom's age. She had long blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and she had blue eyes with some wrinkles on her face to show her old but young age. She wore a navy blue shirt underneath a grey jacket, as well as a black skirt. To complete the look, she wore eyeglasses with black frames. The two women stood up and shook hands with each other before my mom walked past me with a wink. I walked toward the blonde woman, whom I assumed was Amy, and I shook hands with her.

"Hello there! You must be Wilbur. I'm Amy Young, and I'm the chief of the Temporal Investigation, Management, and Exploration Agency, or TIME for short."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Young," I replied. "Please, sit down."

"Thank you. So tell me about yourself. You have a beautiful home!"

"Thank you," I replied with a smile. "As you know, my name is Wilbur Robinson. I am married and just became a new dad to a baby girl."

"Aww congratulations!" Amy exclaimed with a big smile.

"Thank you! I have recently graduated from Todayland University with my bachelor's degree in history education."

"Ooh, history education. That is a very special field to pursue. Why did you choose that field?"

"As a teenager, I loved to use one of the two time machines my dad had invented to go back in time to visit historic places. I valued every trip I took. When I was 13, I accidentally left the garage door open and one of the time machines was stolen. So, I used the other time machine to track down the thief to make up for the damage I had caused, including accidentally messing up the future myself. Over time, I had learned that time travel is not just visiting historic places and seeing historic people. It was also about preserving life and history. I want to teach history not just for me to learn history again, but to also find a way for kids to retain that knowledge in their own unique ways."

I noticed that Amy kept a smile on her face the entire time I told her of my story with the time machines, and I could tell that she was interested.

"Did you ever find the thief who took the time machine?"

"Yes, I did."

"How did you handle it?"

"Well, I kind of kicked him because I thought he was a dangerous criminal, but my dad pointed out that he was a misunderstood human being. My dad helped me find the other time machine and, with that, we restored the space-time continuum to normal." I paused, wondering why Amy was interested in my story. "I'm sorry, I need to ask. What am I being interviewed for, exactly?"

"I'm glad you asked," Amy answered, ready to give her explanation. "Our last historian had retired, and his assistant, who took his place, is resigning to be with her family more."

"So, you are interviewing me for the historian position for TIME?" I asked.

"That is correct. I know it's not the teaching position you are looking for, but something tells me that this is right up your alley. From what my agents have told me, you clearly know your history, you are resourceful, you are fearless – which I highly commend you for, and you preserve human life. The preservation of human life is of utmost importance to us, and that is why I have been patiently waiting for the chance to talk to you. You carry that preservation with you, which is something we need."

"I'm flattered, Ms. Young, I really am—"

"Oh please, call me Amy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm flattered, Amy, but if I were to accept this position, wouldn't I have to move to New York?" I was getting an uneasy feeling in my stomach at this point, and Amy's enthusiastic smile disappeared.

"Yes, that is correct." My heart sank when I heard Amy's response. "Are you alright?"

"It's just that I was raised here in Todayland, and I was hoping to raise my family here. Todayland has a special place in my heart."

I saw Amy place a hand on my right shoulder, and she gave me a smile.

"I was in your shoes when I applied to be the team coordinator for TIME. I was raised in a city called Pacific Bay. It's in the middle of the California coast. I graduated high school and college in Pacific Bay, and I went through the academy in Pacific Bay. I worked as a junior officer and a detective for the Pacific Bay Police Department for 10 years. In fact, I met my husband while we were both working for the Pacific Bay Police. Moving to New York was not easy for me."

"So, what did you do?" I asked.

"I asked my husband, my boyfriend back then, for advice, since he worked as the profiler and always gave me amazing advice, and he encouraged the move, though I think he was saying that he was ready to move on."

"Wait, is your husband Russell Crane, by any chance?" Amy's eyes went wide.

"How did you know? You know Russell?"

"Well, no. My wife has heard of him. But go on."

"Anyway, Russell encouraged me to go outside my comfort zone because that was the only way to grow. So I did. And I fell in love with my new life. Of course I miss Pacific Bay – we both do, and we both grab every opportunity we can get to go back and see Russell's father, as well as to show our kids where we were raised."

I contemplated what Amy had said, but I could not decide whether to take the job or not.

"Wilbur, take all the time you need," Amy encouraged me with a smile. "I'll be here all week."

"Is your husband with you?" I asked. "I'm sure my wife would love to meet him."

"Unfortunately, no. He's back in New York taking care of our kids. They're 18 and 14."

"Ah. I was going to offer you a tour of Todayland."

"I'm honored, Wilbur, but your father already took me on a tour. I can see why you don't want to leave." Amy paused to give me another smile. "But please, give me an answer whenever you're ready." We got up and shook hands again. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Wilbur."

"Likewise," I replied, smiling back. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity."


	15. Wilbur: A Sleepless Night

**We've got another situation going on! What do you think Wilbur will do? DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and Diana.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

"You got interviewed by the chief of TIME?" my wife asked me with shock in her voice as we were getting ready for bed.

"Yes, and she really wants me to fill that vacancy," I answered.

"That's incredible!" Karena exclaimed. "I mean, it's not a teaching position, but still, being interviewed by a government agency, that's still quite the accomplishment!"

"It's not a government agency, Karena. According to this handbook that Amy gave me, it's just like a police force who works for the law, not for the government."

"Anyway, do you want the job?"

"I don't know," I replied, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm honored to be interviewed for it, I really am—"

"Alright, Wilbur, what's holding you back?" I looked at Karena, and I swore she looked right through me.

"This!" I exclaimed, getting off the bed and looking out the window. "My life is here, Karena. I have my family, you, Diana—"

"Wilbur, your childhood is here," Karena shot back as she took her turn to get up and walk to the window. "It's like you don't want to leave."

"Karr, you moved to Todayland to have hope for your future."

"And I got that hope, thanks to you. Wilbur, I moved to Todayland because of _you_. _You_ represented that hope. I love Todayland just as much as you do, trust me. But we cannot stay in one comfortable chapter."

"But your teaching position—"

"I can be a teacher anywhere. Being a historian for TIME? This is a one-of-a-kind opportunity, Wilbur. Don't waste it."

* * *

It was midnight, and I kept on tossing and turning. I could not go to sleep. I had to make one of the most important decisions of my life, and it was difficult for me. I thought about Karena, who wanted me to accept Amy's job offer and move my family to New York. I would not be where I am at without her at my side, and I took every single piece of advice she gave me in the eight years we have known each other. I remember the day I told her that I had feelings for her, and it influenced her decision to move to Todayland. _What if she's wrong this time?_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my daughter crying below me. I felt Karena stirring awake, but I put my hand on her shoulder.

"No, no. Let me take care of her."

"Oh, thank you, Wilbur," Karena said with a happy yawn as I got off the bed and onto the platform. I walked over to where Diana's crib was, and I pulled her out.

"Hey, baby girl. What's going on that's got you crying?" I asked her quietly as I stroked her cheek. "Are you hungry?" _Nope. She's still crying. _"Do you need a diaper change?" I smelled her diaper and it smelled clean. "Maybe you need a lullaby. Let me try something."

I walked Diana over to the rocking chair and I sat in it, trying to rock her to sleep.

_Rock-a-bye, baby, in the treetop_

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock_

_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall_

_And down will come baby, cradle and all_

Diana started to calm down and eventually stopped crying as I sang her to sleep.

_Baby is drowsing, cozy and fair_

_Daddy sits near his rocking chair_

_Forward and back, the cradle, he swings_

_And though baby sleeps, she hears what he sings._

I saw that Diana went to sleep, and so I tiptoed back to her crib and laid her in it, remembering to lie her down on her back and not her tummy.

"Good night, princess," I whispered to her, kissed her on her forehead, and quietly walked back to the platform and back into bed.

* * *

I was still wide awake in bed when I heard Diana cry for the second time tonight.

"Oh, Diana—"

"I got it, Karena," I said, stopping my wife from getting out of bed.

"Wilbur, what if she's hungry?"

"Then I'll let you know," I replied, getting out of bed, back on the platform, and back to Diana's crib where she continued to wail.

"Oh, Diana, what's going on now?" I asked her as I picked her up, but this time, she felt heavier. I smelled her diaper. "Diana, you are stinky. Come on. Let's get changed."

I took her over to the changing station and turned on the little nightlight that Carl had installed, and Diana was still crying.

"Hey, hey, hey, Diana, it's okay," I said, trying to soothe my daughter as I cleaned her up and threw her old diaper away. "Daddy's right here getting you all cleaned up."

After I put her onesie back on her, I held her in my arms and walked back to the rocking chair.

"Diana, I know you can't think much right now, but at least you're only crying because of a dirty diaper. I'm having trouble making a big decision that will impact you and me and Mommy."

"Take the job!" I heard Karena yell from upstairs.

"It's not up to you, Karr!" I shouted back, and Diana kept on crying. "Oh gosh. I'm sorry, Diana. Oh, what should I do?" I closed my eyes as I continued to rock Diana back to sleep.

* * *

"Dad. Dad, wake up."

I saw my dad stir after I shook him awake.

"Wilbur, what is it?"

"Can we talk?"

"Wilbur, it's 3:00 in the morning."

"I could be changing my daughter's diaper right now. What difference does it make?"

"Alright, come on."

Dad got up out of the bed and started walking down the hallway with me in the second floor.

"What's on your mind at 3:00 in the morning?"

"It's this job interview I had with Amy earlier today," I answered. "I couldn't get to sleep at all."

"Does Diana have anything to do with that?" Dad asked.

"Alright, Diana did wake up a couple times, but I was already awake, so I figured I might as well take care of these things. All I had to do was a diaper change and rock her to sleep. I tried to go to sleep, but I can't stop thinking about the interview."

"How did it go?"

"I thought it went really well. Amy seemed to really enjoy my history and she really wants me to accept the job."

"What would you be doing, Wilbur?"

"I would be working as the historian of the TIME agency."

"Wilbur, that is incredible!" Dad exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what Karena said. But if I accept, it would mean we would be moving to New York."

"Oh, wow," Dad replied, scratching his head. "This is serious. How long do you have to decide?"

"The rest of the week," I answered. "Karena wants me to take the job. But I can't just leave this place."

"Wilbur, I understand how much we mean to you," Dad said, stopping and putting his hands on my shoulders. "I know you love being in Todayland, and I know you love being with us. But be honest with me, pretend I'm Lewis: how do you truly feel right now?"

I bit my lip and gave this a lot of thought before answering.

"I'm not sure. I'm still getting adjusted to being a dad, and I still haven't heard back from any of the teaching positions I have applied for. The truth is, I'm not happy. I should be happy, but I'm not."

"Alright, Wilbur, now think of Diana. Would Diana be happy with her mom working and you being a stay-at-home dad? And you wife is a teacher, so her salary is not big. If you continue to wait for your dream job, then you won't be going anywhere with your life, and neither will Diana. And who knows? Maybe this job will be even better than you imagined! Mine was."

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes, and I gave my dad the tightest hug I had ever given anyone since my wedding day. Then I let it all out.

"I don't want to leave you," I cried. "I love you."

"I love you too, Wilbur."

We stayed in this hug for a while, and we felt another set of arms join us.

"Oh, hey Mom."

"Are you okay?" Mom asked with concern in her brown eyes.

"Wilbur got offered a historian job in New York," Dad explained. "I think he's anxious about leaving."

"I know this is a very hard decision for you to make, Wilbur," Mom said, putting her left hand on my right cheek. "But the only way you can grow is to keep moving forward. Even if that means moving 2,000 miles away to do what you love."

"Mom—"

"Wilbur, take that job," Dad told me. "Amy has been wanting to hire you for years. You are that valuable to her, and to TIME. Otherwise, she would not have made the trip out here. Be the strong man we know and make us proud. We'll be thinking about you every day."

I continued to let the tears fall from my eyes as I embraced my parents again, ready to give Amy my answer.


	16. Wilbur: Lunch

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Criminal Case," I only own Karena.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

I sat on the grass where I proposed to Karena on Sunset Mountain, and I just stared out at the city I was raised in. It was chilly outside, so I wore my brown leather jacket on top of my lightning bolt shirt. I had trouble thinking about how to tell the rest of my family that I was taking the job at TIME and that I would be moving to New York City, especially Carl. I would even leave my childhood best friend behind to pursue my life. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes again when I felt a hand touch my right shoulder.

"Your dad told me you'd be out here," I heard Karena say as she took a seat next to me. I turned to look at her, but it was only her with me. Karena, clearly still carrying weight from her pregnancy, wore one of her purple maternity dresses with grey leggings and grey flats.

"Where's Diana?" I asked, trying not to let the tears fall.

"She's with your grandma," my wife answered. "I fed her right when I woke up, so she should be set to go. So, what was on your mind that you came all the way out here?"

"I talked to my parents last night," I started to explain.

"That's why you weren't in bed last night!" Karena exclaimed.

"Karr, this is the hardest decision I have ever had to make in my life," I explained. "I bawled my eyes out when I told my dad that we may be moving to New York." I paused, letting a tear fall. "Correction: we _are _moving to New York."

"What?" Karena asked with shock in her eyes. "You're going to take the job?"

"Yes," I answered, now letting it all out, and Karena gave me a hug. "You were right. I didn't want to leave. I love my family too much."

"Oh, Wilbur. Are you sure you want to do this?" Karena asked, pulling away. She had concern in her green eyes as she wiped away my tears.

"I have to keep moving forward. I guess the motto applies in real life too, not just in failures. I already know that I'll have my family's support all the way. The truth is, I haven't been happy with the way things have been going lately. I think it really is time to keep moving forward in New York."

Karena pulled me in for another embrace as I started to calm down.

"Well, I should go. I called Amy and invited her to eat at the Cheesecake Factory for lunch."

"God bless you, Wilbur," Karena said as we pulled in for a kiss. She wiped the last of the tears from my face as I smiled for the first time in a while.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me to lunch, Wilbur," Amy said as we sat down at our table. This time, Amy dressed casually, wearing a green blouse with blue bootcut jeans. She had her hair down and swept to her left side.

"Thank you for coming all the way here to interview me for the job," I replied with a smile as I ordered a mango lemonade while Amy ordered white wine.

"It's not often that someone asides from my husband takes me out to eat," Amy replied, drinking her wine. "So, what are you going to have?"

"I'm a cheeseburger kind of guy, but this spicy chicken chipotle pasta sounds good. What about you?"

"I'm probably going to have the Caesar salad. It's my favorite meal."

"Noted," I said with a smile, placing both of our orders. "So I thought about your offer and spoke to my wife and parents about it."

"Oh? And?"

"It was the hardest choice I have ever made in my life, but I'm accepting the job."

"Wonderful!" Amy exclaimed with excitement. "I know this was not an easy decision for you. You love your family with all of your heart. In fact, I'm jealous of you. I made a lot of great memories in my childhood, but my parents got divorced and my brother turned out to be a serial killer."

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed in shock. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"It was beyond my control, Wilbur. Oh, and my ex-boyfriend almost killed me because I was with someone who would become my husband."

"Wow, I had no idea. So, how did you stay with the police after all of that?"

"My husband and friends continued to encourage me to be a police officer on my own standards instead of looking up to my brother. And I also had to learn how to, in your father's words, keep moving forward." Amy paused as she took a bite of her salad. "In fact, my husband didn't have much of a childhood either. He was raised in a cult who had strict rules. Russell had wanted out the whole time, and he held a grudge against his father for years for forcing him to say."

"How did Russell get out?"

"He ran away when he was 16, and he lost his mother shortly afterwards. He would always tell me that he was thankful to be the smartest kid in school, and that allowed him to graduate high school early. He got a roommate in college because he knew it was illegal to live alone at such an age, and he got his doctorate degree when he was only 24. Thankfully, four years later, not only did Russell dismantle the Utopian Cult, but he and his father came to an understanding of each other. His father is the only true relative I have besides our children."

"You mentioned you have two kids?"

"Yes," Amy answered with a smile. "Our son Jasper is a senior in high school and will graduate in May. He wants to go to college to be a counselor, so he's almost following his dad's footsteps. Our daughter Jessica is a freshman, and she wants to follow my footsteps and become a police officer. So tell me about your daughter!"

"Well, I can't say much because she's only a month old," I explained with a chuckle. "But her name is Diana. She loves to smile and she loves her tummy time. She gets excited when I get on my tummy with her. She looks like me but carries her mom's smile."

"Aww, I miss my kids being babies," Amy replied with a big smile. "Becoming a mother was the best thing that ever happened to me. It was messy, but all of those smiles and laughs were worth it. And seeing my kids grow up to become their own persons is an incredible thing to watch." She paused again to take another bite of her salad. "So, do you need help moving or finding a place?"

"That would be great," I replied. "I've never moved before, and to be honest, a city like New York scares me."

"I understand what you mean," Amy replied with a chuckle. "Russell and I were terrified to move to New York, too. Russell is one of the most conservative, but open-minded men I have ever met in my life, something New York is not, and he was worried about raising our kids in a city like that. I was scared simply because it was a new place, and I have a feeling you are scared for the same reason. But, we found a house in the countryside in Connecticut, so taking the train to New York wasn't too bad. And the drives are just beautiful. My husband and I will be more than happy to help you and your wife find a home outside the city if that's something you wish."

"That would be incredible. Thank you so much." I stood up and shook Amy's hand. "Lunch is on me."

"Oh no no! I insist on buying!" Amy exclaimed. "You accepting my job offer is enough payment. When can you start?"

"Karena still has the rest of the school year, so I probably won't be able to start until June."

"Not a problem! That will give our current historian plenty of time to transition. Actually, is there a way you can start two weeks earlier so that she can train you? You are more than welcome to stay with me and my family. That is, if that's not too much trouble for you?"

"Are you sure?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding, I promise! Besides, knowing my husband, he would love to get to know you. He's an introvert, but he absolutely loves having company. He could create your profile within minutes of you talking to him, and he won't judge you at all. That's how great of a man he is. Just don't make him mad. You'll want to run when that happens."

"Noted," I replied, nervously looking down, but I glanced back up at my new boss, shaking her hand. "Alright, it's a deal."

"I'm so excited to have you on my team!" Amy exclaimed. "I'll be in touch."

I watched as Amy left on the monorail back to her hotel while I went in my flying car and drove home, still wondering how I was going to tell the family.


	17. Telling the Family

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and Diana.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

"How did lunch go?" I asked as I put Diana in her crib to go to sleep. "You have a good night's sleep, alright, baby girl?"

"Lunch was great!" Wilbur answered enthusiastically… a little too enthusiastically as Diana started to cry.

"Oh, Wilbur!" I exclaimed as I picked Diana back up and sat down on the rocking chair.

"Sorry!" my husband whispered. "Wait, why is Diana going to sleep now? It's almost—oh, I get it."

"That's right, Daddy. No crying at the dinner table. Besides, we have to break it to the family that we're moving to New York."

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, Amy is offering to help us move and find a place."

"When do you start?" I asked as Diana started to calm down.

"I start in the middle of May to train under the current historian. Amy's offering me to stay at her place while we move."

"I gotta say, I love your new boss already," I said with a smirk.

"I also hear her husband is someone to meet, as well as their two kids. I don't know who's more hospitable: my parents, the Prides, or Amy and Russell."

"Wait a minute," I whispered with my eyes wide open. "Did you say Amy and Russell?"

"Yes, Russell is her husband. I told her you've heard of him."

"You'll have to tell me about him when you meet him," I replied, putting Diana back in her crib.

"I'm more worried about how we're going to tell the family about the move," Wilbur replied. "I haven't even told Carl yet."

"I think telling Carl would be a good start," I suggested. "While you talk to him, I'll talk to Tallulah. She's like the sister I never had."

"Alright, we'll tell them right now."

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

I walked up to my dad's lab where Carl was, looking at the machine of possibilities as always. Carl saw me and turned towards me with a smile.

"Hey, little buddy. How are you feeling today?"

"We need to talk, Carl."

"Right down to business, huh? Alright, I've got time. I always have time for my little buddy!"

"I'm afraid not as much time as you think," I replied solemnly. "Carl, I've accepted a job at TIME and I'm moving to New York."

"Congratulations, buddy! That's wonder—WHAT?! You're moving?!"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Holy cow," Carl said, rubbing his head. "Do your parents know?"

"I spoke with both of them before making my decision, and they were on board."

"I uh, I uh, I don't know what to say, Wilbur," Carl stammered. "When are you moving?"

"The middle of May. My new boss wants me to train for a couple weeks before starting in June."

"Don't you have to go through the academy before becoming a part of TIME?" Carl asked, and I nodded in response. "You're going to be busy within the next couple months. I still can't believe you're leaving. I wish I was going with you."

"I know, Carl," I replied, tears starting to form again. "I wish you were coming with me, too. But there's always the phone."

"Oh Wilbur." Carl hugged me and I let out a few tears as I hugged him back.

* * *

KARENA'S POV

"No, no, no, you can't move!" Tallulah exclaimed when I told her the news.

"What do you want Wilbur to do, stay in the rut he's in?"

"It's not that at all," Tallulah replied. "It's just that… you're part of the family. We've always stuck together."

"Tallie, just because we're going to be 2,000 miles away doesn't mean we're not family or that we'll never see each other again. We will. And I'll still be here for the next two months. You can help me and Wilbur prepare to move. That or you can watch Diana while we pack."

"Still, it's not fair," Tallulah said, crossing her arms. I walked towards her and put my right hand on her left shoulder.

"The move is going to be hard on everybody. It's probably going to be the hardest on Wilbur because he's been here all his life. He has thought long and hard about this job offer, and I mean, he stayed up all night just thinking about it. Wilbur is going to need your help now more than ever to get through this transition."

"I know. It's just… we've bonded for eight years, Karena. You've become a sister to me." Tallulah started to cry, and I gave her a hug as she continued to cry on my shoulders. I let out a few tears myself, knowing that this will be the hardest phase the Robinson family will ever go through.

"And you've become mine," I replied back, still hugging my cousin-in-law tightly.

"Karena, you're wet." I let go and looked down to see my dress soaked through.

"Ah man! This is one of the disadvantages about motherhood: the milk. And it always happens when someone cries. Excuse me."

I left Tallulah's room and ran to my room to pump milk and to change my dress.

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

"Dinner is served, ladies and gentlemen," Carl announced, but he was not enthusiastic as usual. I guessed that the news of me moving hit him hard. I saw that Tallulah's face was red, meaning that she took the news hard as well. The mini-Carl's walked the food to everyone, which consisted of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Aunt Billie's train was on the table, and it contained all of the condiments.

"Why is there a sad feeling in the room?" Uncle Art asked. "We're never sad about anything. Except for when Buster died."

"Uncle Art, everyone, I have some news to share," I announced, standing up. "Mom and Dad know, Karena knows, and so do Carl and Tallulah, but I'm going to make it family official. Two days ago I got interviewed for a job at the Temporal Investigation, Management, and Exploration Agency. The decision on whether to accept this job was the hardest I've ever had to make."

"What job is it, Wilbur?" Grandma Lucille asked.

"I got interviewed to be a historian," I answered. "I would be using my knowledge of history to help uncover a criminal's psyche in the past, present, and future. The chief of TIME believes I have the qualities needed to become that historian."

"So, did you take the job?" Grandpa Bud asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I took the job," I answered, and the family who did not know the news cheered for me. "But there's a catch. It is with a heavy heart that I have to announce that Karena, Diana, and I are moving to New York City in May."

My family's smiles quickly turned to frowns as tears started to form in my eyes again.

"Excuse me." I ran out of the dining room to my room. I grabbed my daughter from her crib, and I took the travel tube to the garage. I started to bawl my eyes out while tightly holding my baby daughter in my arms.

* * *

KARENA'S POV

"Is Wilbur okay?" Laszlo asked after my husband ran out of the dining room.

"I was talking to Tallulah about this earlier, so I'm going to let you guys know now." I stood up and started explaining. "Even though he made the choice he thought was best for himself and our family, Wilbur is taking this the hardest out of all of us. He's never moved before in his life, and all of you have been there for him since day one. He doesn't want to leave you guys because he loves you. He needs all the support he can get from each one of you to help him get through this. Now let me go find him."

"When he's depressed like that, he's usually in the garage," Carl suggested, and I took it. I went straight to the garage from the dining room, and I heard crying when I walked in.

"Wilbur? Are you in here?"

My teary-eyed husband emerged from behind the prototype time machine with our daughter in his arms.

"Wilbur, what were you doing with our daughter?"

"I know it sounds crazy, Karr, but when I hold our daughter in my arms, God is telling me everything is going to be okay."

"It's not crazy at all," I replied, walking up to him and hugging him and Diana. "Not only did you use Diana as a coping skill, but you also bonded with her. I think she understands that you're upset and anxious about this whole thing."

"I can't do this alone, Karr," Wilbur said, another tear falling on his face.

"You won't be going through it alone." We turned to see the entire Robinson family in the garage. Franny stepped forward. "Wilbur, we all love you very much, and we always will. We will always be a phone call away if you need to talk."

"The process won't be easy," Laszlo said, stepping forward. "But tell us what you need and we've got you covered."

I saw a smile creep up on Wilbur's face as all of us gathered to hug him.

"I love you guys, so much."


	18. Wilbur: Special Agent Wilbur Robinson

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Criminal Case," I only own Karena and Diana.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**May 12, 2045**

The next two months were not easy months to go through, but I was so happy that I had my family to go through it with me. There were days when I still broke into tears, but Karena and Diana were there all the way.

Every day, the first thing that I did when I woke up was pick Diana up from her crib. Diana is my number one reason to keep moving forward, and she, along with her mother, is my inspiration, just as I was my dad's. I learned over time that I would do anything for my daughter to go to sleep with a smile on her face after a long day, and spending time with her helped me to relax and to take in what little time we had left in Todayland.

The day after I told my new boss that I accepted the job, I told Justine and Lilly the news. A week later, I received a horse as a present from Justine to help me cope with transitioning. I named the black horse Moana, after the fearless leader I had met in my time travels, because she also ventured off into the unknown with no knowledge of what would happen. Justine taught me how to ride Moana and how to take care of her, and every day, I took Moana to Sunset Mountain to reminisce on all that had happened in my 22 years of life.

My family threw us a going away party and a birthday party at the same time, since I would already be in New York by my birthday. Each member of the family gave me something to remember them, to which I told them that I would always remember, no matter what. My parents gave me a music box that played "We Know the Way." I remember my parents telling me:

"Don't forget who you are and where you were raised," my dad two weeks ago.

"Follow your heart's calling, and you will know the way," my mom said. "Bring hope to the future."

Today, I was moving away from Todayland. Karena and Diana would join me later. I was unsure when I would see my family or my hometown again, but I was ready to take the first step forward. The entire family had gathered outside the garage to say good-bye, but I stayed in my room for a few moments before meeting the family outside. I remember the times I played war with Carl. I remember when my dad gave me a chargeball glove for my birthday and installed the chargeball game in my room. I remembered all of the adventures I had going back in time. I remembered Karena being in awe when she saw this room for the first time. I remember all of those nights where it was just me and Karena in the room, either talking about our day or encouraging each other from our nightmares. I remember Karena going into labor in this room and delivering our baby girl 12 hours later. I remember Diana's first nights in this room. This room was our little home, and my very first home. And I was saying good-bye. I felt tears starting to form again, but I walked out of the room before they started to fall.

I met my family outside, and I saw that someone had put a basket of food in my car along with my suitcases. I walked up to each family member and gave them long hugs.

"Enjoy some New York pizza for me," Uncle Art said while he and Uncle Gaston were hugging me.

"You are one-of-a-kind, Wilbur," Aunt Billie said, hugging me tight. "Good luck in New York."

"This isn't going to be easy for any of us, cousin," Laszlo said, giving me a tight hug. "We're going to miss you. Oh! I almost forgot!"

Laszlo reached into his satchel and gave me a portrait… of myself. I was in my signature lightning bolt outfit with my charge glove on my right hand. Laszlo drew a determined smile on my face as my glove was lighted up and ready to release a charge ball. On one half of the portrait, Todayland was in the background. On the other half, I saw New York City. Behind these two cities was an orange and pink sunset.

"I was going to keep this in my room to remind myself of how much you inspire me," Laszlo explained. "But you need it more than I do. Remember who you are, Wilbur, and Godspeed on your adventures."

I set the painting down and gave Laszlo another hug, this time with tears falling from my eyes. I saw my dad take the painting and put it in the car. I went over to Tallulah and hugged her.

"Take care of Karena and Diana for me," I requested, and she nodded her head with tears falling down her face. I walked over to my grandparents and gave them a hug.

"We're going to miss you, Wilbur," Grandpa Bud said.

"Thank you for everything," I replied. "Thank you for making all of this a reality for me."

Then I walked over to my parents, the people who raised me. The people who gave me life. The people who have taught me the lifelong lesson of "keep moving forward." All three of us let out tears as we hugged for the last time.

"We'll see each other again," Mom said, wiping away some of my tears.

"I know," I tearfully replied. "I love you." I pecked my mom on the cheek.

"I promise we'll see each other sooner than you think," Dad said, and I hugged both of them again. "Keep moving forward, Wilbur. Don't look back."

I walked over to my wife and daughter and hugged them, even though they would be joining me in a couple weeks.

"Be brave and strong," Karena told me. "I'll call every day."

"I hope so," I replied, letting out a chuckle through my tears, and I pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you, so damn much."

"I love you, too, Captain Time Travel. Or should I say Agent Robinson?"

Agent Robinson. That was a name that would take me a while to get used to. But I thought of a better name.

"Special Agent Wilbur Robinson, Karena. That is what you should say." I kissed my baby girl on her small head and placed my right hand on her small cheek. "These two weeks will seem like a long time, Diana. But I need you to be brave like Daddy. Alright? Take care of Mommy for me, okay? I love you."

The last person I needed to say good-bye to was my childhood best friend, Carl. He, too, had been in my life since I was born and he was the one to go to when my parents were gone. He lectured me more than my parents did, and that I will never take for granted ever again. We tearfully hugged each other for a long time.

"I'm proud of you, little buddy. You are going to do amazing things for TIME. But, stay out of trouble, alright?"

I couldn't help but let out a laugh before giving him another hug.

"I'll call you every chance I get," I promised him. "Thank you for putting up with me and supporting me."

I walked over to my flying car, got in, and took one last glance at my family. I gave them all a teary smile, and I started the car. I drove into the city one last time and reminisced on all that my dad had done for this city and the world and how happy I was that I was raised here.

"So long, Todayland. I'm gonna miss you."

I drove out of the city and drove forward, heading into this new chapter of my life.

* * *

**Westport, Connecticut, USA**

I took a glance over at my GPS to try to figure out where Amy's house was since she offered me a place to stay. The house was in Connecticut, like she said, and it was easier to find than I thought. I say that, because I saw someone in front of the house holding up a sign with my name on it. I landed my car in front of the house and walked up to the man holding the sign. I assumed he was in his 50s, but he looked like he was 30, which meant he took really good care of himself. But he, too, had some wrinkles on his face. He had blonde layered hair that was neck length and slightly wavy, and he had green eyes like my wife's. He was wearing a brown shirt with black suspenders along with black pants. He approached me with a kind smile on his face.

"So you're Wilbur Robinson," the man said. "I hope your trip here was smooth. Allow me to welcome you to our humble home. I'm Russell Crane. I'm Amy's husband."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Crane," I said politely, shaking his hand.

"_Doctor _Crane. Mr. Crane is my father." _Oops. _"But please, call me Russell. Come on in."

"Thank you, Russell." I followed him into the house, which was a simple two-story house. I noticed a living room with a television, a dining room, and a kitchen, and I followed Russell to a staircase.

"Excuse the mess," Russell explained as he led me up the stairs with my suitcases while I carried Laszlo's painting. "We have a lot going on right now with my son graduating high school soon."

"Russell, the house looks nice," I complimented with confusion, as I did not see a single mess in the house. We passed two rooms, which I assumed belonged to Jasper and Jessica, as well as a bathroom. There was also a room straight ahead, and one more room to my right, which is the one we walked into.

"This is our guest room in case my father comes to see us," Russell explained, setting my suitcases down. "But for now, it's your room. So please, make yourself at home!" He made his way out of the room but stopped when he noticed my painting. "That is really good! Did you do that?"

"No, sir, I didn't. I'm not as talented as my cousin."

"Your cousin has a really good eye. Anyway, I'll be downstairs making dinner. The kids should be home any minute from band rehearsal. I hope to see you downstairs soon!"

"Thank you, Russell."

I looked around the guest room that I was going to be staying in for the next two weeks. The walls were grey, but the bed and blankets were the perfect shade of white. I saw a portrait on the night stand of Amy and Russell, wearing wedding attire on their wedding day. On the other nightstand, there was a family picture of Amy and Russell with their two kids at a young age. Jasper looked just like his dad while Jessica had blue eyes like her mom. I looked out the window and saw a view of the garden. I decided to take a picture to let my wife and family know that I made it to Connecticut safely. I decided to get to know Russell more before calling Karena, so I went downstairs to talk to him.


	19. Karena: New Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Criminal Case," I only own Karena, Diana, Jasper, and Jessica.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**May 26, 2045 – Todayland, North Montana, USA**

It has been two weeks since Wilbur moved to Connecticut for training. Before he moved, Wilbur had successfully completed his time at the police academy down in South Montana, since there was no academy in North Montana, so he could legally train at the TIME agency in New York. Yesterday, Wilbur had called me to tell me he had completed his training, and he was to have the weekend off before officially starting his job as Special Agent Wilbur Robinson, Historian.

A week ago, with Amy and Russell's help, Wilbur closed in on our new home that would be a train ride away from work in Westport, Connecticut. Of course, Cornelius helped pay the down payment for the house, but he had gone to Connecticut to "prepare the house," whatever that meant. From what Wilbur told me, Amy and Russell showed a lot of hospitality and treated him as part of the family. I was very excited to meet them and thank them for taking care of my husband. Now all I needed to do was find a teaching position in the Westport area, as well as try to find someone to take care of our daughter while we were both at work.

Today was moving day for me and Diana, and we had to repeat the same process that Wilbur went through two weeks ago. I'm not sure who had more tearful goodbyes, me or Wilbur, but my goodbyes were just as bittersweet as his. Tallulah had given me a set of new dresses for me and Diana to wear to blend in with the people in New York, and we both let out tears as we hugged each other good-bye. Laszlo gave me a portrait of me, Wilbur, and our baby girl. Each family member that I hugged thanked me for being a part of their lives and for helping Wilbur become a better man.

The last two family members to hug were Franny and Carl. I hugged Carl first.

"Take care of my little buddy for me," Carl said as we continued hugging. "I wish I could go with you."

"Me too, Carl. Me too."

Then I went over to hug Franny.

"Thank you for being the daughter I never had," Franny said with a teary smile. "Thank you and Diana for completing our family. The house won't be the same without you three." Franny paused to smile at her granddaughter. "And you, baby Diana. Thank you for making me a grandma. You have an amazing mommy and daddy. Keep on smiling like Daddy."

"We'll be thinking of you every day," I told my mother-in-law.

"We'll see each other again," Franny said, hugging me and Diana for one last time before we got in my car. I helped Diana wave to her family, and then I waved. Before I knew it, I started my car and drove to Westport, Connecticut.

* * *

**Westport, Connecticut, USA**

Wilbur had texted me the address of our new home, and I put the address on my GPS. When I got there, I not only saw my husband, but I also saw five other people with him. I parked my flying car in the driveway, and I saw Wilbur running over to me. I quickly got out and met him outside the car, and we twirled around as we held each other with both tears and happiness in our eyes. When we finished our hug, we passionately kissed each other. We both carried big smiles as we pulled part.

"Welcome to Connecticut," Wilbur said, still having his hands on my shoulders. "Where's Diana?"

"She's in the car," I answered, and Wilbur walked over and gave Diana a huge smile. Diana opened her mouth, gave her daddy a big smile, and yelled "Ah!" in excitement. Wilbur picked her up and gave her a lot of kisses around her head, and then he held her tightly on his chest.

"How did our baby girl do while Daddy was gone?" Wilbur asked me, still carrying that big smile.

"It was hard on her after you left, but she was very brave, waiting for you," I replied, and then I started cooing with Diana. "You were a very brave girl."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my father-in-law approach us.

"Cornelius!" I ran over and we hugged each other.

"Hi Karena, it's nice to see you," Cornelius replied with a smile. Wilbur and Diana joined us, and he walked me over to the family of four that were standing in front of our new house.

"Mrs. Robinson, I would like you to meet my boss Amy, her husband Russell, and their two kids, Jasper and Jessi. Amy and family, this is my wife Karena."

I shook everyone's hands and took a look at each of them. Amy had long blonde hair that was down and swept to her left side, and she wore black frames over her blue eyes. She was wearing a pink blouse and bootcut jeans with black heels. Her husband Russell, who was about exactly the same height as Amy, if not taller, had medium length blonde hair that was layered, and he had green eyes. He wore a green shirt under black suspenders, and he wore black pants with black shoes. Jasper, who is taller than his parents, looked just like his dad, and he wore a t-shirt displaying the Westport High School logo and blue jeans. Jessi had short blonde hair like her dad but carried her mom's blue eyes, and she wore a brown chargeball t-shirt with blue jeans.

"It's so nice to finally meet the face to match the name!" Amy replied enthusiastically. "Wilbur has told us so much about you. And who is this little lady? Is this Diana?"

"Yes, this is our daughter Diana," I replied, glancing over at Wilbur and our daughter. "She is three months old and loves to smile. Isn't that right, Diana?" Diana displayed a big smile at everyone surrounding her.

"May I hold her?" Amy asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Certainly!" Wilbur answered as he handed the baby over to his boss.

"Well hello there, Diana," Amy quietly said with enthusiasm, smiling at her. "You look just like your daddy. Brown eyes, black hair, and everything!" She paused and turned towards me. "Wilbur tells me you are a teacher, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is," I answered.

"If you can't find anyone to babysit Diana, I would be more than happy to take her off your hands," Amy offered.

"I have a better idea," Jessi said. "I can take care of the baby while you both are at work."

"Jessi, that is very kind of you," Russell replied. "But you have school, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Jessi said, hanging her head down. I went over to her and placed her chin in my right hand.

"I'll tell you what, Jessi. Wilbur and I will need to go on a date once in a while to relieve ourselves of Diana. You will be the first person to call."

"Really?" Jessi asked, perking up. "Let me give you my number!" I gave the blonde teenager my phone so that she could put her name and number in my contacts, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Amy and Russell smiling fondly at their daughter.

"I think you just made her day," Russell told me. "The last month hasn't been easy on her with Jasper graduating high school."

"Where will you be going to college at, Jasper?" Wilbur asked.

"I'll be going to Olivet Nazarene University near Chicago to study psychology," Jasper answered. "I want to be a counselor someday, but I don't know who I'll be serving yet."

"Jasper, take all the time you need to learn about yourself," Wilbur explained. "Pay attention and find your passion through those practices."

"Well, what are we standing around here for?" I heard Cornelius yell out behind us. "Go see the house!"

The outside of our house was a dark shade of blue with a greyish tint, and it was a two-story house. Before I could walk in the house, I felt myself swept off my feet!

"Wilbur! What are you doing?" I asked with laughter.

"Walking you through the threshold," my husband replied, carrying me in the house bridal style and giving me a kiss. He eventually set me down in the living room. The living room was painted yellow with a travel tube in the middle of the ceiling. Next to the living room was a kitchen, which was painted a light grey, and a dining room that was painted the same color. Wilbur and I noticed that each room had Robinson-styled decorations. Then, we went upstairs, and there were three rooms and a bathroom. Cornelius had decorated the first room as an office since we only have one kid, and it was orange in color. The next bedroom was Diana's room, and it was painted the same shade of blue as the blue in Wilbur's room back in Todayland. The bathroom was across the hall, and it was a lighter shade of blue. Lastly, we entered our room, which was a darker grey.

"Well, Karena, I imagine you have had a long drive to get here," Amy chimed in, and we turned around to face her as she handed Diana back to Wilbur. "Why don't the four of you come on over to our place and we can serve you dinner?"

"I have a better idea," Cornelius chimed in. "It's getting late and we've all been busy today. Why don't we eat out? It'll be my treat."

"You know what?" Russell replied, smiling and putting his hands on his hips. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

"I'm all for it," Wilbur replied with a smile, as we all walked out of the house and into our flying cars.


	20. Finale

**This is probably the longest final chapter I have ever written on FanFiction. With that said, thank you for reading this story! I did cry while writing the second half of the story. I actually was not sure on how to end this story, but, based on my days playing "Criminal Case," I tried to give a story on what Wilbur is doing with TIME, also providing closure on the transition from one chapter to another. I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, I do have another story lined up that is going to take place 3-4 years later, but I do not have a title yet. Hopefully I'll come up with that by tomorrow. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Criminal Case," I only own Karena and Diana.**

* * *

FRANNY'S POV

**June 16, 2045 – Todayland, North Montana, USA**

When I had encouraged Wilbur to take the job in New York, I had never imagined that letting him go was going to be the toughest phase of life I would ever go through. It only seemed like yesterday that Wilbur was brought into my arms for the first time. It seemed like yesterday when he took his first steps, when I gave him his first karate lesson, and when Karena entered our lives for the first time. I was there for everything Wilbur did for the first time, and I was there when he needed a shoulder to cry on. I attended all of Wilbur's graduation ceremonies, concerts, and his wedding, and I cheered him on every time. Yesterday, Wilbur was a boy; now, he is a married man with a baby, and he is living a new life.

I got up, put on my robe, and took my morning walk over to his room. Controlling my emotions has gotten easier over time. The first time I took the walk, I could not stop crying. Thankfully, Carl was there to comfort me, for he, too, had taken the walk to Wilbur's room every morning. Carl helped me realize that I was not alone, for he was going through the same thing. In fact, after the first week, Carl had told me to go see a counselor, who had explained that I had empty nest syndrome and that it was common among mothers whose children had left to live their own lives. She had encouraged me to give my son a call that night, and this was a phone call I will never forget.

* * *

**FLASHBACK: June 2, 2045**

I sat in the music room with the phone in my hand, mentally preparing to make the call, and I pushed the button. I heard the phone ring a couple times before I heard a voice.

"_Wilbur here._"

"Hey, honey, it's Mom."

"_Hi, Mom. How are you doing?"_

"I'm missing you. I miss you every day." Tears started to form in my eyes.

"_I miss you too, Mom. And so do Karena and Diana._" My thoughts went to my granddaughter, who was born four months ago and looked almost exactly like her dad.

"Can you say hi to them for me?" I asked with a small smile.

"_Of course I can! So, did you call just to say hi?"_

"Not exactly. Oh, I wish I could call every day and say hi."

"_You can do that, you know, even if I don't answer. You can always leave a voicemail. You're my mom and I love you. So, what's on your mind?"_

"Wilbur, I saw a counselor today," I replied as a tear fell on my face.

"_You saw a counselor? What about?"_

"Ever since you left, I've been walking to your room every morning, and I cried every time. Carl walked over there too, and he was the one who recommended I see a counselor."

"_Oh."_

"The counselor said I had empty nest syndrome, and she recommended that I call you and… I wish I had told you what was going on in my mind before you moved."

"_Well, I have no plans tonight if you want to talk about it. I guess I wasn't the only one going through something."_

"Wilbur, you're my only child. And Karena was right: the process in preparing you for your move was not easy. This whole time, I was putting you first because that's what a mother does."

"_Right."_

"I guess I didn't realize how much it affected me until you and your family left. Dinner was very quiet that night because the energy you brought to the table was gone. Every morning when I get up, I walk to your room and bawl my eyes out because you weren't here. Of course, I know you're in a place you need to be and I'm happy for you—"

"_Mom, you need to think about your happiness, too. You and Dad are the most amazing parents I could ever ask for, and I love you for being so inspirational. If you think about me too much, then you won't be able to live your life the way you want to. How's the frog band doing?"_

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen them in a while."

"_Oh, Mom. You grew up with a passion for frogs and music, and you continued that passion throughout your life. Don't let the empty nest syndrome get to you, because, as a wise person told me, you won't be going anywhere with your life. You have to let me go and keep moving forward. Or, here's another idea: the Todayland schools are looking for a teacher to fill the void Karena left. With your degree and teaching certifications, maybe you can fill the void. Teach kids during the day, teach your frogs after school, and spend time with family the rest of the night."_

"Wilbur, have I ever told you that you would make an amazing counselor?" I asked with a teary smile.

"_No, Mom, you haven't. Why? Am I helping you?"_

"More than you know," I replied, wiping away my tears.

"_Mom, are you crying?"_

"Yes, but I'm okay. It's just that letting you go is not easy."

"_Leaving you and the family wasn't easy for me either! Do you know how many times I cried because of my anxiety?"_

"Touché," I replied with a chuckle.

"_Look, Mom, the family has always been known for the energy from each member. We all have our own energies. Don't let the loss of one kind of energy dampen the feeling. Enjoy those food fights we are known for! Mom, I want you to be happy, and I want you to call me to tell me about your day, even if I don't answer. And I want you to smile, because I want you to know that you are always with me, no matter what."_

"Oh, Wilbur, I love you so much."

"_I love you too, Mom. Now, keep moving forward, and go practice with your frogs."_

"Thank you, Wilbur. You have no idea how much this phone call means to me."

"_More than you know. I'll talk to you later, okay?"_

"Alright, Wilbur. Say hi to Karena and Diana for me."

"_I'll do that! Bye, Mom."_

We hung up, and I was feeling happy for the first time in a week.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Are you thinking about Wilbur again?"

I turned to see Carl at the door, and I gave him a smile.

"Yes, I am. I was remembering my first phone call with him. Every time I go in this room, I think of his presence here."

"Wilbur will come visit us," Carl assured me. "I know he will."

"It will be nice to see him again someday."

"He can come home for the holidays," Carl suggested.

"I wonder what he's up to right now," I pondered as Carl and I walked out of the room to meet the family in the dining room.

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**May 30, 1431 – Rouen, France**

Amy had felt a disturbance when someone used a time machine to get to France in 1431, so she sent me and the team to Rouen, France in 1431 to figure out what was happening. When we got there, Agents Jack Archer and Zara Tien had discovered the body of Pierre Cauchon. Using my history books and my computer, I had explained to the agents that Cauchon was the judge presiding over Joan of Arc's trial on the charges of heresy, witchcraft, and cross-dressing. On the crime scene, the two agents had found a document, which they sent to me. So here I am, reading the document, which was fascinating, but then I found a stain on the document. I called the forensics expert on my phone.

"Hey, Theo. I found a fresh stain on this document. Is there anyway you can take a look at this?"

"_I'm on my way, Wilbur."_

I took a second glance at the stain, and two questions entered my mind. _Is this the document that was recently made here in 1431, or is it a stolen document from some museum in France? Also, did the stain come from 1431 or from the future?_

"Hey there, Wilbur."

I looked up to see Theodore Moon walking in my office, which looked like a library.

"Hi! Thank you for coming."

"What do we have?" Theo asked, and I showed him where the brown stain was. I watched as he took a sample of the stain and placed it on a small dish of some sort. "I will take this back to the lab and come back with the results. It should not take me too long."

"Thank you, Theo. Meanwhile, I'll run this document through and see if it was recently made or if it's from the future."

The next thing I did was run the document through a machine that would configure the document's age, and what I discovered shocked me: the document was over 600 years old! I heard my phone ring, and I went to answer it.

"Agent Robinson speaking."

"_Wilbur, it's Theo. I figured out what the stain was. It's coffee. But, did coffee exist in 1431?"_

"Let me look," I replied as I rapidly typed on my computer to look up the history of coffee. "According to my sources, yes, coffee did exist in the 15th century, but get this: the origin of coffee is in Ethiopia." I paused, putting on a stern expression. "Theo, Ethiopia is down in Africa. There is no way that coffee could have been sent up to Europe that fast - not with only their ships. In fact, coffee did not reach Europe until over 100 years later."

"_So this means, that the document came from the future?"_

"That's exactly what that means. I ran that test, and the document is over 600 years old. Whoever killed the judge is definitely from the future. I'll call Jack over here now."

I hung up and paged Jack and Zara back to the time machine, and they, along with Theo, showed up within half an hour.

"Hi! You must be the new historian," Zara said, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"You must be correct," I replied with an enthusiastic smile on my face. "Wilbur Robinson, at your service. Now, let's talk about this document you sent me. This document covers every detail about Joan of Arc's trial: the opening statements, the witness testimonies, everything, even the guilty verdict and the sentence. But there's a catch: this document is over 600 years old."

"Six hundred? But there's no way a document can be 600 years old!" Jack exclaimed. "Was paper even invented yet?"

"Keep in mind, Jack, that people having been writing stories for thousands of years," I explained with a smirk. "The Egyptians used papaya and their pyramids to tell stories. But that's not the point. You are right, Joan of Arc did not exist 600 years ago—"

"Which means this document is from the future?" Zara asked.

"Exactly. Which means we have a crime in the future as well," I explained with a stern expression. "Whoever killed the judge stole this document from a museum in France in the future and came to the past to carry out the murder. But, the killer left behind a fresh stain on the document, but I couldn't make sense of it, so I enlisted Theo's help."

"Thanks, Wilbur. I collected a sample of the stain and it's from coffee."

"Coffee? In France?" Zara asked in doubt.

"At this time in history, coffee was just beginning to form in Ethiopia," I explained, crossing my arms. "Ethiopia is all the way in Africa. There is no way that coffee got to Europe that quickly. As a matter of fact, coffee did not reach Europe until 1565."

"So not only is our killer from the future, but they also love their coffee," Jack said with confidence. "Thanks, Wilbur!"

I saluted the two agents as I got back to work. I knew for a fact that the judge being killed was not going to make a difference on Joan of Arc's fate, but I wondered if the judge dying was going to change his future. In doing my research, the judge had died 11 years earlier than he was supposed to. The news eventually spread that the culprit had been caught and that he is currently held captive in the time machine.

"So, what do we do now?" Zara asked. "Do we just go back to the future?"

"No, the timeline is still messed up," I explained, remembering my time travelling adventures. "We have to find a way to go back a few hours earlier and hide Cauchon. World history may not have been affected too badly, but Cauchon's history certainly is. He had died in 1442."

"What do we do?" Jack asked. "Approach him and say that his life is in danger?"

"That is exactly what you are going to do, Jack."

"Who put you in charge?" Jack asked with annoyance.

"Hey, as long as someone gets the job done, even if it's me. Actually, Jack, can I borrow your costume? Zara, can you take us back a few hours earlier?"

"You got it!" Zara replied as the time machine got fired up. By the time we landed a few hours earlier, I was in full costume, and I went out with Zara to find Cauchon. We were successful in convincing Cauchon to hide to avoid the criminal. Jack managed to stop the criminal, and, according to our technology expert, the two versions merged together, so we were able to go back home.

* * *

**June 16, 2045 – New York City, New York, USA**

Jack and Zara immediately took the criminal to jail, and I went to my office in TIME headquarters. When I got there, I was greeted by my boss.

"I take it everything went smoothly?" Amy asked, and I smiled.

"As smooth as we can get," I replied. "Jack and Zara are working on bringing the criminal to justice."

"Very good! What about you? Did they give you anything interesting to work on?"

"Oh! Speaking of which, they did send me a document that details everything that happened in Joan of Arc's trial, but the document was over 600 years old. Has there been a theft in France recently?"

"Come to think of it, there was a theft in the news about an ancient document that was stolen from a museum in France," Amy answered, pondering in thought.

"This document we have in evidence may be that same one then," I said. "But there's a catch: the criminal stained the document with coffee." Amy gave me an angry expression. "But, I have good news. I brought along a machine that can get rid of the stains. I can get on that right now."

"I'll go with you. I want to see this."

Amy followed me into my office, and I opened my desk to find the machine that my dad had invented to get any tough stains out of clothing. I wondered if it would work for old documents as well. I turned on the machine and placed the document underneath it as if it was a pair of hands. Within five minutes, the stain was gone.

"This is amazing!" Amy exclaimed.

"So, what are we going to do with the document?" I asked.

"The document is evidence—oh, Wilbur!"

"What?" I asked with a perplexed expression.

"You got rid of some of the evidence!"

"Whoa, calm down. Theo collected a sample of the stain."

"Oh whew!" Amy exclaimed, putting a hand on her head. "It's been a long day."

"I don't blame you," I replied with a chuckle.

"Speaking of which, it's the end of your shift. Go ahead and write your report, and then you can go home and be with your family!"

"Thanks, Chief!" I started to run off, but I was stopped by a hand grabbing my arm.

"Wilbur, just call me Amy. We're all on a first name basis here."

I smiled at her as I went to my office to type my report.

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**Westport, Connecticut, USA**

I was in the kitchen making my favorite meal that Wilbur and I came up with: macaroni and cheese with hamburger meat and white cheese while Diana was close by me on her tummy on her blanket on the floor. I had kept a smile on my face because of all of the sounds that my baby daughter was making, such as "eh," "ah," or "ooh."

"What are you doing, Diana?" I asked. "Are you watching Mommy cook dinner?"

"Ah!"

"Yeah! Mommy's making some delicious food, and when she's done, she's going to feed you."

"Ah!"

"Yeah! Are you hungry, Diana? It'll be any minute now."

Right on cue, I heard the front door open, which meant only one thing: Wilbur was home.

"Hi honey!" I shouted across the house.

"Hey, Karr!" Wilbur shouted back. "Where are you at?"

"The kitchen!" Soon enough, I felt two hands on my shoulders and a pair of lips on my right cheek.

"Ah, macaroni and cheese with hamburger meat. My favorite."

"It's _our _favorite, Wil," I corrected him as I turned to peck him on the lips, then I watched him look around.

"Now, where did my princess go?" Wilbur asked before he looked down. "Oh! There she is!"

"Da!" Diana exclaimed in happiness as she gave her dad a big smile. Wilbur reached down to pick Diana up and kissed her on her small head. _Oh, sure. "Da."_

"Did anything exciting happen today?" I asked as Wilbur sat down at the table with Diana.

"I went to France!" I turned around to give him a perplexed look.

"What did you do, Wilbur? Take the time machine overseas?"

"Yes, I took the time machine. No, I did not go overseas."

"What happened in France?" I asked, setting up two bowls.

"Someone from our time stole a document from a museum in France and took a time machine to 1431."

"What happened in 1431?" I asked, not remembering my history.

"Joan of Arc got burned at the stake," Wilbur answered. "My guess is, the criminal had a crush on Joan of Arc and was angry at the judge for sentencing her to death. Not that there would have been much of a difference in history."

"So, how does that work, exactly?" I ask, putting the two bowls in front of me and Wilbur. I took Diana and prepared myself to nurse her.

"When we find the criminal responsible, we go back a few hours to stop him or her from messing up the timeline, restoring it in the process. Although, I wonder if that theft in France could lead to something more."

"I doubt it," I replied with a small wince. "You caught the criminal. I think Carl would call that a job well done."

"What about things on your end?" Wilbur asked, taking a bite of his food. "How did Diana do?"

"Miss Diana has been very talkative today," I explained with a smile as I prepared to burp our daughter. "She always has something to say when I say something."

"Oh? Has she called you mama yet?"

"No, I wish. But she's getting there!" I exclaimed as Diana let out a burp. "Wow, that was a loud one. She is definitely a daddy's girl."

"Besides the looks?" Wilbur asked with a grin.

"You burp pretty loud yourself, mister," I jokingly replied, and my husband gave me a perplexed look.

"Okay, Karr, I'm 22, not 12."

"I'm just teasing! I know you've matured since then." I set Diana back down on her blanket on her back and kissed her head as she closed her eyes for another nap. "So, did you bring the wine?"

"Huh?" Wilbur asked with a confused look on his face.

"You said you went to France. Did you get the wine?"

"Karena, France was in war in the year I went to."

"I'm kidding! Goodness, Wilbur, where did your sense of humor go?"

"Floating in the clouds somewhere," my husband answered with a grin, and then he drew in to give me a kiss. "I love you, Mrs. Robinson."

"And I love you, Special Agent Robinson," I replied, kissing him back and enjoying our life in Connecticut.


End file.
